Secret love affairs
by PottERstarkid
Summary: Blaine is a transfer student who is involved with Santana Lopez, the schools bitch. When Blaine comes to Kurt for help, an alliance starts that is ment to help Blaine with his feelings. With Nationals in New York this year, can Kurt hide his love affair before the entire Glee club falls appart...
1. In the Beginning

_**Dear readers, This scenario came to me in a dream. It's a Klaine story (of course) but it is a little different. Blaine is going out with Santana and Kurt is madly in love with him. He struggles to watch as all the girls get to duet with Blaine, especialy during the 'Rocky Horror' part of the story. There is Klaine towards the end of the chapter but please leave your comment if you like it or hate it. (I will put the title of the song next to Kurt's description of how it is sung so you can listen to it if you wish. All these songs are on my ipod, thats where this story line has come from.) This story was written in August of 2012 before I had watched the whole of season 3 and season 4 hasn't come out yet. This story is also a crossover with occasional characters from the American hospital drama, ER.**_

**In the beginning.**

He was a transfer student. He moved here from Dalton academy which made me think he was like me. I was wrong however and now I'm stuck watching him with Satan's human form creating saliva pools on the floor of the choir room. They were the 'it' couple of William Mckinley High School. I was a seventeen year old boy in love with a straight guy. It happened just after he started dating Satan, Dave Karofsky pushed me into a locker for, about the fourteenth time this year.

'Hey!' He had yelled down the corridor. He walked towards us with a cute, boy-ish swaggar and told the bastard to leave me alone. 'You okay?' He asked me when they had left. Putting his hand on my shoulder and making me feel weak at the knees.

'Uhu.' I stuttered.

'Take care.' He smiled and was gone. Blaine Anderson, how he stole my heart away that day. Then he joined Glee club and I got to see him every day. His voice! I still heard it as I lay in bed late at night. Today was Monday which meant that our coach, Mr Schuester, would be telling us the lesson this week. I entered the choir room and sat with my best friend Mercedes. She looked good today, big hoop earings and groovy patterned jeans were her style.

'Hey Kurt.' She said in her diva style.

'Good morning Mercedes.' I sat beside her and glanced to where _he_ usualy sat. He wasn't there so I stared at the door before he swaggered in with Satan on his arm. He looked hot. A simple grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. His dark, curly hair was longer now and fell into his eyes. He kept doing a cute hair flick so he was able to see. Satan was in her usual Cherios uniform which, I must admit, were super hot. Brittany, her close friend, followed them with jealousy on her face. Clearly she was as unhappy with the arrangement as I was. Then my second and biggest rival bounced through the door. Rachel Berry. The girl who thought she was everything. She was dragging her boyfriend (and my half brother) Finn Hudson, along behind her. They thought that they were the it couple. They were wrong as she refused to put out for him. He was secretly meeting with his ex, Quinn Farbray, who sat with _her_ trophy boyfriend, total hottie, Sam Evans. That left my other friends, Tina Cohen-Chang, who was rocking the goth look in all black, and her boyfriend Mike Chang and Artie who sat in his wheelchair on the bottom row. That left the total badass (more like Jackass) Puck who was _so_ not even close to being my friend. Unless friends throw eachother into dumpsters. Mr Schuster came in then. I had to close my eyes and pray that he wasn't wearing _another_ sleeveless wolly sweatshirt. He looked like an old man from the neck down. When I opened them again I knew I wasn't dreaming. He was still wearing the gross vest.

'Right, settle down guys.' He said. Most people had respect for him as his fashon sense didn't affect his personality. 'Today's lesson is about feelings.' He said, writing the word on the small whitebourd at the back of the room. _Great_, I thought. _I have lots of them._ He went into some speech about songs that represented someone's feelings. I went into a fantasy about the day Blaine realises that I'm the one for him. I had Spanish after Glee club so Mr Schue walked out with me.

'How are you doing Kurt?' He asked as we walked through the corridors.

'Okay.' I straightened my blue sweater and adusted my tie so it was flat.

'I saw you looking a bit down in there.' He gestured to the direction of the choir room.

'I'm just... feeling kinda lonely. Being the only out-gay guy in the school is tough.' He smiled. It was wierd, he had a way of making you feel better when he smiled. If not for the vest-sweatshirts I'd say he was hot. I sat at the back of the class in Spanish. Some guy called Brett sat next to me. He smelt homeless so I sprayed him with my perfume.

'Hey, queer.' I heard Karofsky whisper from the table beside me.

'Jee Karofsky,' I said unenthusiastically. 'You'd think after all this time you would have found a better word to insult me.'

'Well,' He stuttered, caught off guard. 'Stop spraying your fairy dust all over the place.'

'I use it to cover up your 'total jerk' odor.' I swished my fringe sideways to avert my eyes from the view of Karofsky's hideous face. Mr Schue did his boring 'repeat after me' technique which made me criticize the fashon sense of the class room. We had some wannabe Gaga's sitting around in the most hideous clothes ever. Some people however, looked okay and must have been reading _Ohio weekly_ as they were wearing the latest style's from this week's top fashon. I was glad when the lesson was over and I was free to go to lunch.

'Hey Kurt.' My arm was taken in a link with Mercedes.

'Hey Mercy.' I said, a little down-hearted.

'How was Spanish?' She seemed concerned.

'I sat next to Brett again so I'm now gathering the oxygen I rejected to ingest.'

'Shall we sit in the quad?' She led me to the doors that went outside to the square garden with tables dotted everywhere. Stairs at the other end that led to the car park.

'Mercedes! Kurt!' Tina called from one of the tables. She, Mike and Artie were sitting together. We sat with them and I let them chat and gossip. My attention was on the fifteen cheerios and Blaine on the steps.

'Afternoon Mckinley!' He shouted. The courtyard fell silent and my heart skipped a beat. 'I've got some entertainment for you which I like to call afternoon delight.' Even from five tables away I could spot his wink at his girlfriend. Satan sat with a Slushie, watching him with hungry eyes. The music kicked in and Blaine rocked out to Tom Jones' "_It's not unusual"_. The Cheerios were his backing singers. His voice was amazing. Even _I_ couldn't fault it, and that was saying something. When he ended his song I could feel my heart beating like crazy. I fantasized about him and me all day. It made gym manageable. It wasn't until I was getting onto the school bus that I was awoken from my daydream. I was getting onto the bus when two hands pushed my shoulders, knocking me off balance and into the dirt. I looked into the ugly face of Dave Karofsky.

'You can't ride on this, it's not the Queer express.' He laughed with his stupid, testosterone filled friends. The bus closed its yellow doors and drove off. I was left in the dirt, watching the homophobe's pointing and laughing at me through the back window.

'Are you alright?' Came an angel's voice from behind me. I turned and saw Blaine's handsome face.

'Yeah, just jerks who'll probably end up dead when they're thirty.'

'Here' He extended his hand and pulled me up. Wow, his hands were soft. I brushed off the dirt from my cream trousers. 'You've got some on your shirt.' I was taken by surprise when he brushed my torso to remove the dirt there. Our eyes locked.

'Blaine!' Satan's voice pulled his gaze from mine.

'Hey.' Blaine extended his hand to her and pulled her closer. Their lips met and I had the sudden urge to punch her feminine face.

'See you then.' I said. I began to walk away and heard a "see you Kurt" from behind me. It was a long walk home and my Dad was back from work at his tire shop and he was in the window, a worried look on his face. He ran out when he saw me.

'Where the hell have you been?' I grimaced at his choice of open check shirt over a plain white one with blue jeans.

'I got- Umm, I mean, missed the bus.' I had to lie. He worried too much about me.

'I've been worried Kurt.' He dropped his anger. We walked into the house.

'What do you want me to make for dinner?' I asked as I dropped my Gucci bag onto the dining room chair.

'Umm, Kurt.' I knew that guilty tone.

'What is it Dad?' I stood with my back to him, my hands on the back of the chair.

'I promised Finn I'd take him to the Giants tonight. But Carol's coming over and she said she wanted to take you shopping.'

'Okay, fine.' I took my bag and went upstairs into my room.

'Kurt-' He began, but I was already gone. I lay down on my red duvet and looked around my bedroom. The light grey walls and the stone-grey carpet. The several posters of my idols, Madonna, Britney and Gaga were amongst them. My sheet music stood in an organized pile beside my CD rack with my docking station on top. I put my ipod into the slot and set it on shuffle. I lay thinking, the music only there for background noise. There was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' I called, annoyed.

'It's me.' My Dad's voice said. 'I'm going now, Carol's here. See you later tonight.' he didn't wait for a reply. I heard the familiar creak of the second step at the top of the stairs. I didn't even bother to change out of my blue sweatshirt and cream trousers as I went to meet Carol downstairs. She was wearing the black dress with red roses on it that I had picked out for her the last time we shopped.

'Hey Kurt.' She smiled happily. She hugged me in a similar way that my Mom used to before she died. It made me lighten up a little. Shopping was fun. We went into my favorite store, _Hollywood Fashion_.

'So what were you looking for exactly?' I asked her as she admired the dresses that were _very_ in right now.

'Something casual, but it stands out.' We searched the isles and picked several dresses. We made our way to the dressing room.

'Men's dressing rooms are that way.' The woman at the entrance said.

'Can't he just sit outside my changing room?' Carol asked.

'No.' She said sharply. Like Finn, Carol took on redness in her face when she got angry.

'Carol, it's-fine. I'll stay out here and you can show me through the door.' I sat on one of the poufs that people used for trying on shoes. I should be used to it by now but I still hated that I wasn't included in the girly things. Carol rocked two of the dresses so she brought both. One for her work party and one for her date with my Dad. Carol was nice so I didn't mind, but Finn wasn't comfortable with me being gay so he tended to avoid me most days. We went to breadstix for dinner. It was great because I loved breadstix but mostly she just wanted to cheer me up after the changing room incident. It didn't work, of course, because half way through out meal Satan walked in toeing Blaine like a little puppy. He was smiling and laughing with her. They took the table behind us.

'So Finn and Rachel are going strong, huh.' Carol said.

'Umm,' I felt suddenly uncomfortable. 'I guess so.' Not really as I had to cover up for him and Quinn the other day.

'What about you?' She asked, munching on a breadstick.

'Hmm?' I kept getting distracted by Blaine drinking his Cola through a straw.

'Any boy at school catching your eye?' She frowned and observed me. She saw where I was looking and turned around. 'ohhh!' She leaned in closer, an interested look on her face. 'Who's he?'

'Blaine Anderson.' I sighed dreamily. 'And that's his girlfriend, Satan- I mean, Santana Lopez.'

'Oh, sorry.' She said quietly.

'It's okay. He'll see soon that I'm better for him than that slu- thing.' He looked at me when I said that. I blushed deeply and buried my face in my hands. When I looked back he wasn't even acknowledging me. Carol had a strange look on her face that made me feel super uncomfortable. She drove me home and I told her I would be okay as my dad wasn't back yet. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. What if he had heard? Would he tell anyone? Would my life officially be over then? Of course everyone knew I was gay, but not who I was in to. I huffed and rolled over, feeling as though my life was ending.

'Mornin' Kurt.' My Dad greeted me the next morning.

'Good morning Dad.' I yawned.

'You look tired.' he asked as I made myself a coffee and two pieces of toast.

'I forgot my moisturizing routine last night so I had to get up two hours earlier.' I rubbed my eyes.

'Oww!' My Dad exclaimed. I looked and he was clutching his chest where his heart was.

'Dad? Are you okay?' I walked over to him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Must have ate a dodgy burger at the game last night.' He chuckled but I knew something was still wrong.

'Dad, you need to see a doctor.' I led him to a chair.

'No! No doctors! I'm fine. Get ready for school.' He gestured to the stairs. 'Oh and Kurt!' He called after me. 'Take my car to school with you. I can walk to work.' I felt a bit better in my Dad's car. Nothing special but it ran smoothly. I saw Mercedes' black convertible and parked beside it.

'Mornin' Sista!' She called as we got out of our cars.

'Good morning Mercedes. You look good again today.' I offered my arm for her to link. I admired her rainbow jeans and her hippie style waisttcoat.

'What's with the girls jumper?' She asked me.

'It's unisex, Mercedes. Unisex.' The first two lessons were boring and uneventful. It wasn't until Glee club that my day got a little better. It was one of the odd occasions where Blaine was alone without Satan and her dumb friend. He walked over to me and whispered close to my face.

'Meet me in the auditorium at lunch.' He smiled and left to sit with Finn and all his friends. My heart beat and my mind raced. What did he want to talk about? Mr Schue talked about feelings in songs again whilst Rachel continued to butt in with her opinions. Blaine kept smiling at me until we left the class. I didn't even complain when I sat beside Brett in Spanish. It wasn't until Miss Pilsbury, a red-headed guidance counselor who dressed like she lived in the forties, came into the classroom and whispered to Mr Schue.

'Kurt, can you come here for a moment?' He asked. I stood up, wondering what was wrong. 'Kurt,' He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. 'It's your Dad.' Those three words made me panic. Mr Schue offered to drive me to County General hospital where my Dad was. The wait was agonizing as I stood outside the trauma room. A tall man with balding hair and round lasses stepped out.

'My name is Doctor Greene I worked on you Dad.'

'Is he okay?' I asked quickly.

'He's alive, but that's the best of the news. Your father had a severe heart attack and it left him comatose.' He looked at me sympathetically. I felt myself sitting down.

'Can I see him?' I asked.

'Of course.' Doctor Greene led me into the room with gross green walls and a light blue floor. I gasped in shock as I saw my dad's pale face. He looked so small and weak.

'Can you go now?' I said to Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury.

'I don't think you should be alone now Kurt.' She said.

'I just want to be alone with my Dad.' They left and Doctor Greene gave me a stool.

'Dad?' I said to him. I took his hand. 'Dad, can you hear me?' Nothing. 'Dad, if you can hear me just squeeze my hand. Just squeeze it.' He lay motionless. I cried in frustration. It was hours before Doctor Greene came in and said that they had a bed in the ICU for my Dad. They move him through the busy halls and into the lift. I went with them. My phone buzzed several times with messages from Mercedes and Tina. I ignored them.

'You should go home and get some rest.' Doctor Greene said on the third day. I hadn't left my Dad's side and my face felt gross without its moisturizing. Mercedes, Tina and Mike came to see me on the second day. They tried to convince me to go back to school but I couldn't face it. I wasn't going to leave him. He needed me.

'I can't leave him.' I told Doctor Greene.

'He's not going to change overnight Kurt.' He said to me. 'You should go home, get some sleep and go to school in the morning and he'll be here when you come back. I'll call you if there's any change.' I gave in. Crying the whole way home. I had already lost my Mom. I wasn't loosing Dad too. Doctor Greene was right. A shower helped and so did moisturizing my face. I fell asleep on the couch after I made tea and was still there when I woke up the next morning. It wasn't until I saw him that I remembered that Blaine had asked me to meet him in the auditorium. He was standing with his football friends and looked nervous when I asked if I could talk to him. We stood by the dumpster. He kept shooting looks at his friends.

'I'm sorry about Tuesday.' I told him.

'What about it?' He asked, blushing.

'Tuesday, when you asked me to meet you. My Dad got hurt.'

'I have- no idea what you're talking about.' He laughed nervously. 'Sorry about your Dad.' He left. I felt worse than I ever had in my life. With the exception of my Mom's funeral. By third period I knew what my song would be. Everyone took turn's. Most were happy or about love. I got chosen last.

'Kurt, It' good to have you back. What have you got for us?'

'When my Mom died, I thought my life was over. We were at her funeral and I cried because I knew it was the last time I would see her. I turned to my Dad, wanting him to say something. To tell me my world wasn't ending. He took my hand in his and I knew I was safe as long as I had him. So, this song is to my Dad.' I broke out into my own version of _I wanna hold your hand, _by The Beatles. I thought about when I was growing up. My Dad teaching me how to ride a bike and me teaching him how to act at a tea party. He always put up with my crazy. He'd been supportive when I came out to him. When I finished the song most people were crying. I sneaked a look at Blaine who was staring at the floor. Spanish was twice as hard to sit through as Karofsky kept laughing at me. I made my way slowly to the canteen. Everyone sat outside in the sun but I sat alone in the dark room. _Why me_? I kept thinking. _Did I do something wrong_? My mind went to the one thing I hated more that Rachel Berry. God. _Was this his punishment to me because I was gay_? I hated the very thought of it. I tried to pretend I didn't believe in him. I had prayed to him to make me different from this pain I was in. I was silent all the way through Math and Biology. Not even the kind looks from Blaine could lighten my sadness. I walked to the parking lot and almost screamed when I saw my Dad's car. The front window was smashed and someone had written "Fag" on each of the doors. I began to cry and hit the front of the car.

'Kurt? You okay.' _Great, Rachel._ I turned and saw Rachel toeing Finn over to me. I cringed at her red dress and blue flip-flops. _Did she even look in the mirror this morning_?

'Oh god!' Finn exclaimed. 'What happened to Burt's car?' He examined the smashed window and the crude writing. 'Kurt who did this?'

'Who do you think? Mr Homophobe of the century.'

'I'm gonna _kill_ Karofsky!' Finn yelled.

'That won't do any good Finn! You know it won't.' Finn called his Mom and I went back to their house. Rachel tried to comfort me when all I wanted to do was punch her in the face every time she spoke.

'You can stay here tonight if you want Kurt.' Carol asked me.

'I want to be with my Dad.' I replied.

'We'll come with you.' Finn said.

'He's not your Dad!' I yelled.

'But he's the closest thing I'm ever gonna have to one!' He yelled back.

'Boys!' Carol interjected. 'This is not the time to do this. Kurt, we will all go and see your Dad. Okay?' I nodded and reluctantly got into the car. We dropped Rachel off at her house on our way. He looked the same as he did last night. Small and pale. I kissed his head.

'Hey Dad.' I took his hand and sat in silence. Doctor Greene came in.

'Hello Kurt.' He smiled. 'I have some good news.' He sat down beside me. 'We did some tests on your Dad's brain and we found activity. That means he's thinking, and can probably hear you.' I gasped.

'Dad?' I said. 'Dad, it's Kurt. I'm here okay. I'm not going anywhere.' We sat happily talking after the good news. It made my down-heartedness light up a little.


	2. Friday Night at the Movies

**Friday night at the movies**

I stayed with Finn and Carol for a few weeks before I got home sick. It was nice spending time with people who knew what I was going through. Finn sat with me for a while when I was home.

'My Mom told me, you know.' He said.

'Told you what?' I asked.

'About Blaine.' He replied. My stomach dropped.

'What!' I stood up and began panicking.

'Wow dude! Chill! It's cool!' He convinced me to sit down again.

'I think he like's you too. He keep's asking how you are.'

'Really?' I was suddenly interested.

'Yeah. He's really concerned about what happened with the car.' I let a smile break out on my face. Something hit me and it vanished.

'He can't be. He's not gay.' I felt low again.

'I think he is you know. I went to the dude's house the other day and he's got posters on his wall of Madonna and all that, and not ever dirty one's!' I began thinking.

'He probably just admires them for their talent.' I shook my head.

'Listen, I'm going to the movies with the guys this Saturday, why don't you tag along and get to know him without Santana around?'

'He doesn't like talking to me around you and those dim-headed football players.'

'I'm not talking about them. Me, Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie and Blaine. Join the boys, Its fun.' He nudged my shoulder encouragingly. I considered this.

'Okay, you've got a deal.' We shook hands and he left. I chose what I was going to wear at the movies.

'What are we going to see again?' I asked Finn.

'Zombie House Three. It's said to be awesome!' He was exited as he drove to the movies. He managed to convince me to dress "normal." I was wearing my favorite blue sweatshirt and some tight jeans. Even though he liked me, Finn was still uncomfortable with how I dressed. The movies were inside a tall building with bright lights and posters of new stuff. The guys from Glee club were standing by the door. I was un-impressed by how they looked but my attention was soon captured by the red silk shirt and dark blue jeans that Blaine was wearing.

'Hey guys!' Finn said excitedly.

'Hey Finn.' They replied in unison.

'Hi Kurt.' Blaine said.

'Hello, Blaine.' I answered quietly. We walked into the movies with its cream walls and red floor. The bright light's almost blinding.

'Seven tickets to Zombie House Three, please.' Sam was paying. We had all chipped in of course. The woman behind the red counter gave me a funny look as I walked past, as if she thought I wasn't the person to watch this movie. I wasn't the only one to notice this.

'Doesn't that bother you?' Blaine asked.

'Not really. I'm used to it by now.' He held the door open for me. We sat together in the huge screened room. I got nervous that I would scream at the gross movie and freak him out.

'Do you like horror movies?' He asked.

'Not exactly, Finn made me come out because he thought it would take my mind off things.'

'Me neither. How's your Dad?'

'He's been the same for a while. He had some brain activity a few weeks ago but there hasn't been a change since.'

'Oh, I'm sure he'll get better soon.'

'I hope so.' We were quiet for a while until the adverts started. There was one for a new film. 'That look's good.' I said.

'I was just thinking the same thing.' He said excitedly.

'I may not like film's where the un-dead eat the brains of the living, but give me a love story and I'm yours'' We laughed.

'Me too-' He stopped. Obviously he had let his guard down. The film was normal at the beginning. It was about the main character and his life. The gross stuff started about twenty minutes in. The others were enjoying it but, personally, I felt sick.

'Are you okay?' Blaine chuckled.

'No, this is gross.' I shivered as a Zombie ate someone's brain out of his skull. I heaved and began fanning my face.

'You look really pale.' Blaine said, worried now.

'I think I'm gonna puke!'

'Guy's, I'm going with Kurt, he feels ill. C'mon.' We went outside into the cool foyer.

'Ahh, that's better.' I pressed my face into the cold wall.

'I was close to feeling ill too.' Blaine said. I didn't believe him. I thought he was trying to make me feel better.

'I wish I'd watched that chick flick now.' Was my attempt to make the situation better.

'Maybe we could.' Blaine suggested.

'Could what?' I looked at him.

'We could see that love film. Ya'know, as friends.'

'Okay.' I said quietly.

'Cool.' We stood in silence for a second. 'Ready to go back in?' He asked.

'Sure.' I thought he extended his hand but thought better about it. The movie was bearable after that.

'Do you have a ride?' I asked Blaine.

'I was riding with Mike but he's going to Tina's now. 'I was gonna walk home.'

'We can give you a lift home if you like?' Finn asked.

'That would be awesome, thanks.' He smiled, clearly happier that he didn't have to walk. Finn indicated for me to sit with him in the back.

'So what are your parents like?' I asked him. Making small talk.

'My Dad's okay, I guess. He doesn't understand me.' He frowned.

'What about your Mom?' I didn't like the look in his eye.

'She's a drunken whore who has sex with people for money.' He shrugged as if it was nothing.

'Gee, that must be hard.' I consoled.

'I'm used to it. I deal with whore's on a daily basis.' I cringed away from his anger. He looked out of the window.

'What do you mean by that?' I asked, concerned. He sighed and shook his head.

'Nothing, Just- girls.'

'I don't have that problem.' I forced a laugh to try to loosen the tension. He looked at me with a "don't bother" look in his eyes.

'Santana has been sleeping around.' he admitted. 'With Puck mostly. I guess I'm not enough for her.' He shrugged and looked at the floor, shaking his head.

'That's ridiculous!' I exclaimed. 'She is so fortunate to have you, she just doesn't know what she's got.' I smiled and my heart fluttered when he returned it. The car slowed to a stop.

'There you go Blaine.' Finn said.

'Thanks.' He patted the back of Finn's chair and took off his belt. 'See you.' He got out of the car and made to leave before he stuck his head back in. 'I'll call you about that movie.' He said. He raised his hand in a wave before he turned and left, closing the door behind as he went.

'How did that go?' Finn asked from the front.

'Umm, it was- AMAZING! Oh my god! He is just-' I searched for the word to describe him but was left ending it there. When I got home I collapsed on my bed and put the phone beside me. _Please call now, please call now_. I don't remember falling asleep but I must have because the next thing I remembered was the sun shining on my face. I felt a little let down as I made breakfast. I almost dropped my coffee when the phone rang. I ran across the kitchen and through the glass double doors and grabbed the phone from beside the couch.

'Hello?' I said enthusiastically.

'Hey.' Mercedes' said.

'Oh, umm, hi Mercedes.'

'You okay Kurt?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I replied. 'What do you want?'

'I just wondered if you wanted to hang out with me and Tina?'

'I- I'm expecting a phone call. It's about my Dad.' I lied.

'Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow.' She put the phone down. I stood holding it for a while before going back to my coffee. I felt guilty for lying so I walked to the hospital.

'Hey Dad. I brought your favorite magazine.' I took out the car magazine. 'The new Jaguar model's out.' I read. I watched the sun go down. Watched the machine that beeped my Dad's heartbeat. Wondering why he hadn't called. _It's only been one day Kurt._ I told myself. _Give him time._

'Back again Kurt?' Doctor Greene asked. I jumped and turned to see him.

'Yes, I had nothing to do so I thought I'd read him his favorite magazine. He like's cars so...' I left it there. 'You think I'm crazy, don't you.'

'No,' Doctor Greene said. 'I think you're the best son your Father could have asked for.' He smiled warmly.

'I miss him.' I looked at my Dad's pale face.

'I'm sure he misses you too.' The Doctor said. I sighed.

'I could have been a better son to him. I have always expressed myself to show that I didn't care but I never thought about how it affected him.' A warm tear ran down my face. 'If I lost him I'd have no one.' My voice broke on the last word and I broke down. It was a while before Doctor Greene managed to stop me crying.

'C'mon kid.' He said. 'I'll drive you home.' The back of Doctor Greene's car was warm and cozy. Well, it should be as it was a minivan. It was late so the streets were going dark.

'Do you have a family Doctor Greene?' I asked.

'I have a wife and two daughters. Liz, my wife, is a Surgeon, my oldest daughter Rachel goes to University and my youngest, Ella, is in preschool.'

'Oh, sounds like a good picture.'

'It is. What about you? Got a girlfriend on the scene?'

'Girlfriend? Not my area.' I blushed. This was where people treated me differently.

'Oh. You got a boyfriend?' He asked with the same enthusiasm. Strange, he hadn't changed when he heard.

'I don't know yet. I have a date soon.' _I think._ I added as an afterthought.

'What's his name?' Doctor Greene asked from the front of the car.

'Blaine. Blaine Anderson.'

'I know his Dad!' The Doctor said suddenly. 'He's a nice guy. We went to med school together. He married my cousin.'

'Really? Is he a Doctor?'

'Yeah. Orthopedics, I think. Haven't spoken to him since Ella was born. About four years.'

'Blaine didn't speak highly of him. He said his Mom was a prostitute.'

'Haha! That's Blaine. Never did like his parents. Came to stay with us once.'

'So his mother isn't a drunk?' I asked.

'No, she works at the chemist by their house.'

'Oh.' I sat back quietly. _Why had he lied to me_?

'There you go.' The Doctor said. 'Home.'

'Thank you Doctor Greene.' I slid the door shut and went into my house. There was a message on the answering machine.

'_Err, hi Kurt, its Blaine. I tried calling you're cell but got no answer. I just wondered if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday. I mean, not set it in stone or anything, just- you know, if nothing else happens. Umm, give me a call when you get this. Bye.' _The message ended. I stood frozen for a second before I pressed the _DELETE_ button on the phone.

'Nobody lies to me and gets away with it.' I said angrily. I ran angrily up the stairs and turned on my ipod. I had the backing music, of course. I put all my anger into Chicago's _Mr Cellophane._ Imagining all the time's he's walked past me in the corridors or laughed as I was pushed to the ground by Karofsky. I held the last note before getting too angry and going to bed. _Just wait until tomorrow._ I thought. _I'll get him back._

'How's your Dad?' Mercedes asked as I got out of my car.

'He's been the same way for weeks now do you think a miracle is going to happen?' I snapped. She looked hurt.

'Hey! Hey Kurt!' It was Blaine. 'Hey! Why didn't you call me back yesterday?' He was closer now and he turned his voice down.

'Because I don't appreciate being lied to, Blaine! It hurts and it's not fair.' I pushed past him.

'What? Kurt!' He grabbed my arm.

'Doctor Greene treated my Dad and he told me about your parents!' I tugged my arm.

'I- Kurt I'm sorry I- How did Mark even know that you knew me?' He frowned. _Busted._ I thought.

'I- He asked where I went to school and when I said here he asked if I knew you.' I broke free and began to walk into school.

'I'm sorry Kurt. Please.' His voice was pleading.

'Why are you sorry? All you did is let me down. You don't even know me!'

'I want to.' he said quietly. 'Give me a second chance. I'll show you the real me. This Friday at the movies.' He was breathing heavily now. Trying to keep my attention. 'Please.' He added afterwards when I didn't answer.

'Fine. But no more lies, okay?'

'Okay.' He smiled and walked away.

'Mercedes!' I ran at her as she passed. 'I'm sorry about before, I'm just mad that I don't have good news and that he's not better.' She smiled and took my arm.

'It's okay Kurt. I understand.' She smiled, telling me I was forgiven. I thought about Blaine all morning. His smile, his laugh. It was third lesson before I even realized. I bumped into Tina in the corridor.

'Hey Kurt.' She said.

'Hello Tina. How are you today?'

'I'm good. Can't wait to see what the lesson is this week!' She ran over to Mike when we made it to the choir room. I sent a secret smile to Blaine as I walked in.

'Hey Kurt!' Mercedes called. 'Look what I found!' She held up a denim jacket with sequins on the arms and 'Madonna's bitch' printed on the back.

'Oh my goodness!' I took the jacket from her extended hand. 'Where did you find this?'

'Coach Sylvester had it!' She replied excitedly. I laughed at the memory of me and Mercedes when we joined the Cheerios. We all had custom mode Madonna jackets.

'Settle down guys,' My Schue said when he walked in. _Great, he's ditched the vest._ Today he was wearing a blue shirt with a dark tie. 'I have good news!' The room fell silent. 'Over the weekend I had a thought-'

'Here we go.' Satan interjected.

'It's for the school performance this year. Glee does- Wait for it-' _Chicago, Chicago._ I hoped in my mind.

'Rocky Horror!' He yelled.

'What!' I shouted a little too loud. 'Umm, sorry.' I frowned and looked away from the fourteen eyes staring at me.

'I have some of the lineup for parts, maybe.' He continued. 'Umm, Sam, the creature?' He suggested.

'The what?' It was Sam's turn to frown.

'Rocky.' His annoying girlfriend Quinn said. 'The cute blonde guy.'

'Oh, umm, I'll try.' Sam said.

'Kurt?' Mr Schue looked at me. 'Frankenfurter?'

'No way.' I scoffed. 'I am not parading around in- high heels and- fishnets.'

'Why?' Satan laughed. 'Because that look was last season?' She and Brittany laughed.

'Nooo.' I snapped.

'Santana, leave Kurt alone.' Blaine said.

'Okay guys,' Mr Schue added after Satan glared at Blaine. 'We'll hold auditions for the othe-'

'Finn and I will play Brad and Janet.' Rachel's horrid voice cut in. She was wearing one of her gross skirts and an animal print jumper.

'Good idea, okay. I suggest you all acquaint yourselves with the film and see who you want to be. That's all now. Anyone have a song they'd like to sing?' Everyone shook their head. 'Okay. Talk amongst yourselves then.' He really was an awesome teacher. I talked deeply with Mercedes about the new issue of Ohio's top fashion. Casting glances at Blaine when I could.

'Are you okay?' She asked as we left the choir room.

'Yeah, why?' I replied.

'You just seem… distracted, that's all.'

'I'm just thinking about my Dad.' I said, with another stab of guilt.'


	3. Everyone can Surprise You

**Klaine Chapter 3**

The line up surprised even me. Obviously, Rachel and Finn got Brad and Janet, Satan and Quinn teamed up as Magenta and Tina and Brittany were Columbia. Mercedes surprised me the most. She wanted a lead roll so she auditioned for Frankenfurter and got the part. The one I was most happy with was Blaine. Sam chickened out of being Rocky and Blaine had stepped up. I got a peak at the costumes and saw the tiny gold shorts that he would wear. Something inside me became hungry and I had to leave for a moment as I was wearing tight pants. I hadn't auditioned as there was only one part left. Riff Raff. The creepy baulding guy. I had to wear a special hat that flattened my hair.

'You look awesome!' Blaine said at our first costume rehearsal. It was Thursday afternoon. The day before the movies.

'Thank you.' I looked at his tiny shorts and his bare chest. I found myself staring inappropriately at him. 'You too.' I blinked and looked at his face. He smiled and left to stand with Satan. I kept looking at his body. The way the shorts exposed places I could only dream about. Friday night couldn't come soon enough.

It took me an hour to get my hair perfect. I tried quaffing it but my fringe kept falling. I looked like a gay Elvis Presley. I gave up and dressed in a black shirt with "do I look like I care" written on it and some dark blue jeans. My favorite, ankle boots to finish off the costume. He waited in his car outside as I locked up and ran down the path.

'Hey.' He smiled from the driver's side.

'Hi.' I smiled back. It was awkward for the first few minutes. We had never been this _alone_ before.

'How's your Dad doing?' He asked to break the silence.

'No change. Doctor Greene's getting worried now. It's been a month.'

'Mark knows what he's doing.' Blaine said.

'Why are you ashamed of your parents?' I asked before I could stop myself. He sighed and was quiet for a moment.

'When I was younger, I was bullied for having stuck-up rich parents. I created a family in my mind and told one of my friends who asked me about them. It got out and I lived with it like that. People accepted me for seeming normal.' He looked ashamed.

'Oh.' I couldn't think of a better thing to say. 'So you're rich?' I joked.

'Yeah, that's the coolest thing about me.'

'Well that's not true!' I exclaimed. 'There are lots of cool things about you.'

'You think so?' He turned to face me.

'I know so. You're talented and kind and... Attractive.' I blushed and looked down.

'Attractive? In what way?' He was teasing now.

'You know, the cool guy way. You sing and dance and have a hot girlfriend. The usual.' I shrugged and it was quiet for a while.

'What's your Dad like?' He asked.

'He copes. He's still getting used to me being- what I am.'

'Oh.' He thought about something. 'What about your Mom?'

'She's dead. She died when I was eight. It's been me and my Dad ever since.'

'I'm sorry.' He said quietly.

'Don't be. It was a long time ago.' The movies were full. We only just got a ticket. It was awkward again as the only seats left were at the back. We shared a big box of popcorn.

'What are they looking at?' Blaine said angrily at the people down the row who kept pointing and laughing at us.

'They don't know that we're friends, do they. People jump to conclusions. I could comment how that girl is wearing a jumper with knobbles on it that makes her look like a retarded Christmas tree.' We laughed, making the people shut up. 'See, read the shirt. If you show that you don't care they go away.' He smiled.

'You really are awesome Kurt.' The movie started. It was good, the acting was the best part.

'The costumes were good.' I said when we were in the car.

'Yeah. The actress was hot.' He had been quiet since we had left the movies.

'Are you okay?' I asked him. He nodded and sat in silence. It wasn't until we were outside my house that he spoke.

'I had- fun tonight.' He was frowning.

'Me too.' Silence. Then something happened that I had _not_ expected. His face came closer to mine and our lips had met before I could register what was happening. It was hot and sweet and his lips were so soft and tasted like popcorn. Then he began to _cry._ Like sobbing. Against my mouth. He pulled away and put his head in his hands.

'Umm, Blaine?' I put my hand on his shoulder.

'I'm so confused, Kurt.' He sobbed. 'I like you, I just don't know why.' He was really frustrated with himself.

'May I be truthful with you?' I said in a calm voice. (On the inside, however, I was partying like Gaga.)

'Truth, is what I need right now Kurt.'

'You are confused about your sexuality. You need someone to bring you out to find who you are. I volunteer.' I raised my hand.

'What do you mean?' He frowned again.

'You and me- go out.' Did I have to spell it out?

'We just went out?'

'Wow, you really are confused.' I sighed. 'Be my boyfriend, Blaine.' I said. He thought for a second.

'Okay.' He nodded. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

'Well that was easy.' I whispered. 'I'm… gonna go now. See you Monday?'

'Yeah, sure.' I got out. 'Kurt wait.' I poked my head back in. He leaned over and kissed me again. 'Goodnight.' He smiled.

'Goodnight.' I returned it and walked into my house, feeling like the sun was shining on me even though it was dark outside. As if the day couldn't get any better, the phone rang.

'Hello?' I called.

'Kurt?' Doctor Greene's voice said on the other end. 'We have great news.' His voice was light and happy. 'Your Dad's awake.'

I drove like a maniac to the hospital. I pressed the lift button several times before the lift came down. The woman in with me kept looking at me funny because I was bouncing impatiently. When the doors pinged open I tore down the corridor.

'Dad!' I yelled as I ran around the corner of the door.

'Hey Kurt.' His voice was weak and he was still pale but he was awake.

'How are you feeling?' I took his hand.

'A little hungry.' He chuckled. I sighed and closed my eyes. Several doctors were messing with tubes, giving me time to talk to my Dad and recap what's happened over the time he'd been under. 'What is it Kurt?' He asked half way through my speech.

'Nothing. Why?'

'Because you keep smiling randomly.' He looked concerned.

'I-' I debated whether or not to tell him.

'It's not a guy or anything is it? 'Cause I don't know if I'm ready for that yet.' _Oops._

'I- Umm.' Words, where are all the words.

'Oh god, it is right?' He looked nervous.

'His name's Blaine. We went on a date tonight.' Bubbles of happiness ran through me.

'I'd like to meet him.' My Dad said after a pause.

'Umm, he's a little unsure about it yet so I think we should leave the family meeting for a while.'

'Okay. Just, let me know how you're doing and- you know- stuff.' Dad would be in the hospital for a while so I spent most of my time using the free Wi-Fi in the cafe down stairs to e-mail.

_Glad to hear your Dad's okay_

_Blaine x_

**He's getting better now. He started eating and asked the nurse for a beer**

**Kurt x**

_He sounds better too ! How's the hospital?_

_Blaine x_

**Its... boring. Everyone here seems homophobic. I know I'm used to it and everything but I'd just like to get a soda without being stared at.**

**Kurt x**

_Stay positive. There's a really hot guy behind you !_

_Blaine x_

I frowned and looked behind me. Blaine stood there with his phone in his hand. I got up off my chair and walked up to him. He opened his arms and sucked me in.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'I came to see you. I missed you.' He kissed my head. 'That'll show the homophobes.' He laughed. I sighed and put my chin on his shoulder.

'I'm glad you're here.'

'Me too. C'mon, let's go see your Dad.' He took my hand.

'Are you ready for that?' I asked as we walked to the lift.

'For what?' He pressed the button and looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

'Meeting my Dad, announcing- _us._'

'Of course I'm ready.' He scoffed. The lift pinged and we went up.

'I should warn him.' I said to Blaine. 'He's already had one heart attack.' I walked into the room. Ignoring the obscure magazine my Dad was reading that he stuffed away when he saw me. 'Umm, Dad? I have someone I'd like you to meet.'

'Okay.' he nodded and I helped him sit up on the bed. I took a deep breath and brought Blaine in.

'Dad, this is Blaine.' I held my hands out in his direction as Blaine walked through the door.

'Hello Mr Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson.' He shook my Dad's hand and smiled.

'Hey Blaine.' He nodded his head. It was awkwardly silent. 'So, are you in the Glee club too?' He asked him.

'Yeah. I used to go to Dalton Academy. The Glee club was famous there.'

'Is it not at McKinley?' Dad frowned.

'Ummm-' Blaine looked at me for help.

'I told you about the slushies Dad.' I rescued him.

'You get that too?' Dad said to Blaine.

'Everyone does.' He sighed. 'Even Puck.' He added as an afterthought. More silence.

'Umm, Now that you've met, Blaine and I are going to grab a pizza.' I took Blaine's hand and pulled him out.

'Now _that_ was awkward.' He said as we ran down the corridor. We walked to the local pizza place down the road. We sat in the little cafe and shared a cheesy pizza. Talking about random things like our favorite TV program and who our idol is. Just getting to know each other. His phone buzzed when half the pizza had gone.

'Oh crap.' He said.

'What is it?'

'Santana wants me to see her tomorrow.' he rolled his eyes.

'You're still with her?' I asked curiously. He looked up at me guiltily.

'Was I supposed to break up with her?'

'Well yeah! You can't date me and her!'

'Why not?' He got angry.

'Because you just can't!' I met his rage.

'You're saying in my quest to find who I am I can't have a girlfriend because you say so?'

'Well, no. It just- makes no sense.'

'Kurt,' His voice was softer now. 'If I'm going to make this work I have to see it from both sides.' He had an intense look in his eyes. 'And I think, because I'm already dating her and to keep my popularity, that we should keep this private. Between us.'

'So your popularity is more important than me?' I let the poison into my voice.

'No. I just want to be the me I am now until I know for sure what this is between us.'

'Fine. But don't expect me to drop everything to be with you because I know you wouldn't do the same.' I stood up and left. I wanted to _be_ with him. Not have to meet secretly and lie to people. I wasn't going to do that. At least, I didn't _think_ I was.


	4. Peaceful Disruptions

**Peaceful Disruptions.**

School got twice as awkward now. We hardly spoke, only by text. I had to watch Rachel and him dancing during _toucha touch me_. The smiley face he sent before every rehersal made it a little better. My dad was let home a week after he woke up. Doctor Greene had given me strict instructions on my Dad's diet. One of the only places I could be alone with Blaine was my house. He wasn't telling his parents in case he wasn't gay. I was pretty sure that he was though.

'You have so many awesome Gaga posters.' He said one night as we lay on my bed. His shirt was on the floor and I lay on his chest.

'Some of them are signed.' I boasted.

'Really? Awesome.' He nodded in approval.

'You say that alot.' I chuckled.

'Say what?' He looked down at me.

'Awesome. It's like, your favorite word or something.'

'It is. Awesome is just-'

'Awesome.' We said in unison. We laughed and I reached up to kiss him. It had been a light brush of the lips but it turned into something more. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. His other hand slid down the back pocket of my jeans, pulling my waist against his. It got hot so I took of my own shirt. His skin was warm on mine. He rolled over so that he was on the top. The kiss got steamier and his breath became more frequent on my face. I felt something on my leg. It was the best make out session ever. It lasted a while. How? I'm not sure, but two hours later we were still shirtless and making out.

'I have to go.' He said when he pulled away to get air.

'Why?' I asked sadly.

'Because I have a date tonight.' He looked at my bed and began messing with the duvet.

'You mean you can have sex with Santana.' I sat up.

'Well, no. I mean, yeah. I love you Kurt but I have to get it from somewhere.' He raised his eyebrows in a "you know what I mean" way.

'You think you can't get it from me?' I asked.

'I want to Kurt. It's not easy for me.'

'And you think _I'm_ living the dream?' I got angry again.

'I don't wanna argue. So I'm just gonna go and call you later.' He picked his shirt off the floor and made to leave.

'I'm still a virgin.' I admitted. 'I've never had a boyfriend and I've never had sex. Until you I'd never even been kissed.' I felt the tear before I knew I was crying. He came back and sat on the bed. He took my hand and said;

'We will. One day. Now just isn't the right time for me. I need to find myself first. To test the other things before giving that up to any guy. So do you. I don't know if I'm gay and I don't want to take something so special away from you.' He kissed me again. Lightly this time. Then he was gone. I was left alone on my bed. Wondering if he _was _the right person. _Of course he is! _I kept saying. Not really knowing if it was true or not.

'Kurt, my Mom's having a party this weekend and she wants me to invite a friend. Can you come?' Mercedes nagged at me.

'I'll try. I don't know what my plans are yet.' I sneaked a glance at Blaine who was arguing with Satan.

'I can't spend every weekend with you! I have a life of my own you know.' _Yeah. With me._ I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Finn.

'Hey. What is it?' I asked him.

'I need your help. Will you talk to me at the end of Glee club?' I nodded. We were rehearsing again today. It was the whole, _Brad and Janet_ thing so I had to dance behind Rachel whilst she pranced around with Finn. I saw the look in his eyes. He was scared about something. His eyes kept darting to Quinn. I was too busy watching the transfer between the two of them that I forgot to turn and became sandwiched between Satan and Brittany.

'Watch where you're going _fag_.' Satan said.

'Hey! Santana that's enough.' Mr Schue said. What was he trying to do? Stop her from being the biggest bitch of all time? Everything went bad then as Quinn ran out, Finn wanted to run after her but daren't due to Rachel, Satan and Brittany staged a walk out and everyone else just got confused.

'What the hell is wrong with everyone?' Tina asked.

'I'm fed up of being called a fag!' I finally said. I removed the weird hat and dropped it to the floor. Smoothing my hair as best as I could. 'Mr Schuester. Your lessons are getting worse. There is too much drama in this place. We need to be focusing on the performance guys! Not creating distractions!' I walked out and went to my locker. My phone buzzed.

_Strong words x You coming back in now? Blaine xx_

**I don't want to spend any more time in that room today. I have to find Finn. He wanted to talk to me about something. Kurt x**

_Did you notice how he looked at Quinn as she ran out? Blaine x_

**You saw that too!? Who else did? Kurt x**

_I don't think anyone did. I was watching you mostly so I didn't see anyone else. I saw Finn's face though. Blaine x_

**I'm gonna go find him now. Come over later and I'll tell you about it. Dad's going to a basketball game with Finn anyway so we'll be alone ;) I'm cooking. Kurt x**

_See you there Hummel ;) Blaine x_

It didn't take long to find Finn. He and Quinn were sitting in the sports hall where the cheerios performed occasionally.

'Hi Finn. You wanted to talk to me?' I knew I'd interrupted something. Finn whispered something into Quinn's ear.

'You can tell him Finn. I trust him.' Quinn looked at me with sad eyes.

'Come here Kurt.' I sat beside them. 'Please don't tell anyone- especially not my Mom. She'll kill me. Quinn's pregnant.' I gasped and covered my mouth.

'Seriously? Is it yours?' I asked Finn.

'Yeah. She and Sam haven't- you know.'

'Finn, you have to tell your Mom.'

'I can't! She thinks I'm with Rachel. She'll get super pissed.'

'If not your Mom then Rachel! I know it'll destroy her but you need to let her down now before this gets out.' They exchanged looks.

'It won't.' Quinn said. 'Right Kurt?'

'Honey, no offence, but you won't fit into that Cheerio's uniform when you're six months pregnant. I'm here for you guys but, not everyone will be.' They considered this.

'We're just not ready to tell anyone yet.' Finn said.

'What about Sam, Finn? He's your best friend!' I shook my head at him.

'He doesn't have to know it's mine, nobody does. You can say it's Sam's, right?' Finn looked at Quinn.

'Okay Finn.' I waved my hand in front of his face. 'I know you aren't very bright so I'm gonna spell this out for you. People- will- find- out- its- yours. Trust me on that. They always find out.'

'Plus Finn, Sam and I never had sex. How am I supposed to tell him it's his?'

'See, this is what you get for cheating.' I shook my head.

'Oh!' Finn said angrily. ''Cause you can really say that. How's Blaine by the way?' I gave him a "don't you dare" look but Blondie picked up on it.

'What! You and Blaine are cheating on Santana?' She looked at me fiercely. I looked at Finn like I was going to kill him, sighed then said;

'I'm helping him out. He's confused so I'm helping him to find who he is.' I cringed away from her stare.

'If you tell Sam- or anyone- about Finn and I, I'll expose you and Blaine. Got it?' She looked threatening so I nodded quickly. 'Good. Now go.' She pointed to the door. I ran as fast as I could. Got my phone out, found the number and dialed.

'Hey.' Blaine's voice said.

'We have a major problem.'

'So what are they going to do?' Blaine asked. He lay on my bed whilst I paced.

'I don't know. They're too scared to tell anyone. They said they are going to keep it.'

'Wow,' Blaine sighed. 'They're in real trouble.'

'No _we're_ in real trouble! Because of Finn, and his huge dumb mouth, Quinn knows. She's close to most of the popular kids in the school! She will tell them. I know it.' I stopped pacing to look at his calm face. 'Why are you so calm! Freak out a little!'

'Listen, if we don't tell anyone about the baby they won't have a reason too. Finn's you're friend, he wouldn't let her do that.'

'He told her though. How easily he let that slip out.' I snapped. He bounced off the bed and pulled me into a hug.

'He's probably bribing her as we speak not to tell anyone. He talked to me about it. I trust him. Okay?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Okay.' I gave in.

'Good.' He kissed my nose. 'Now, let's cook. I'm starving.' I laughed.

'There is no way I'm letting _you_ cook. You can't even bake a cake in home economics!' We bombed down the stairs. I started the oven and grabbed the chicken from the freezer.

'What are we having?' He asked curiously. Watching me prepare the ingredients.

'Chicken and pasta was the only thing we have left.' I shrugged. 'Not a veggie are you?' I added as an afterthought.

'No. I love a good fry-up.' He stood with me whilst I cooked. Joking and laughing together took the stress of the day away. It was just us and it was good this way.

'Nice.' He said as he tucked into the chicken and pasta.

'My Mom used to make this all the time.' I remembered. 'She taught me when I was five. I'd make it on a bad day and Dad and I would eat it and remember her.' I smiled at all the times this had happened.

'Is that why he asked for pasta when he woke up?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah. How did you know?'

'Mark Greene told me. I saw him yesterday and he asked me how you were doing. He's really supportive of all this. Hasn't told a soul.'

'He was really nice when my Dad was under. He told me about the time you stayed with him and his wife.' I chuckled.

'Ah yeah. That time. Liz was really sweet about it though. Fed me and treated me like a son. I haven't seen her in ages.'

'Maybe we can go down at some point?' I suggested.

'That sounds like a plan.' He smiled. He stayed late that night. We watched movies and made out and savored the moments that we knew were cutting shorter. It was quiet when he left. Too quiet. I lay on my bed until twelve when my Dad came home. He pushed my door open to check on me.

'Kurt?' He whispered. I didn't answer, I just lay there. He left and I fell asleep. I dreamt about Blaine. He told Satan about us and she killed him with a chicken made of pasta. When I woke up I frowned at the celling. _What_? I thought. It was light outside and my alarm was going off. I showered and began moisturizing. My phone buzzed.

_Mornin' x What are you doing this weekend? Blaine xx_

**Nothing, why? What are you planning now? Kurt xx**

_My family are goin campin x Don't really want 2 go with them so said I would go with the guys, meaning u__ :) Blaine xx_

**I'll ask my Dad what he's doin and make somethin up x Kurt xx**

_Awesome ;P c u in a min__.__ Blaine xx_

I sat smiling for a while. Camping, how cool would that be? Then my face dropped. _Camping_? _Who does he think I am?_


	5. Jigsaw Puzzels

**Jigsaw puzzles**

Everything changed when we were in Glee club. Mr Schue went on about how Rocky Horror was a bad example of a musical so it was called off. I heard Blaine's phone go off and looked to see his face when he saw it. He gave a small look to me. He texted something and my phone went off.

_Put ur phone on silent, we need to talk. Blaine x_

I did and text back;

**Shoot. Kurt xx**

_Dad's got some work thing so he's canceled the holiday. Do you still want to go? Blaine x_

**Dad's going fishing with Finn. Kurt x**

_We can go some other time. x Do u have the house 2 urself then? Blaine x_

**Yeah, all weekend. Why? Kurt x**

_Because I think I'm ready. Blaine x_

My heart was in my throat and was pumping like mad. _This is going to happen!_ Was all I could think about.

**Okay. Kurt x**

The rest of the day passed by nervously. I kept thinking how we would do this. Every time we crossed in the corridor we smirked but I could see the nerves in his eyes too. I tried to say goodbye to my dad without seeming eager for him to leave. I tried to make my room cleaner than usual, even changed the duvet. It was awkward when he arrived. We sat for a minute on the couch before deciding what we were going to do.

'There's a midnight showing of Rocky Horror, I thought we could go see it and dress up.' He suggested.

'Sounds... great.' I said. We had fun dressing up. I went as Frankenfurter as I had make up and could walk in heels and tried to get him to wear his Rocky Horror costume which Mr Schue had let him keep. He refused of course and went as Eddie. It was still hot in a rock band kinda way. The club was packed and it was raining. I got super uncomfortable in the leather hot pants, the fishnets and the knee high boots. It was the first public place we had acted like a couple. When we danced to the time warp he kept putting his hand on my butt. We kissed and danced and things got wierd when Doctor Frankenfurter killed Eddie. We looked at each other awkwardly before laughing at the costume choice's. The drive home was fun too as Blaine brought _Chicago_ CD for me. I sung _Mr Cellophane_, remembering the last time I sung this when I was angry at Blaine for lying about his Dad. Oh how times change.

'I'm gonna put some _real_ music on now.' He said when the CD ended. We were home now but we sat in the car. Too nervous to go in. He began singing to Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream. _

'You call this _real_ music?' I asked him. 'I'll show you real music.' I got out of the car and beckoned to him. He followed me in and into my room. I turned on my ipod and played Gaga's _born this way_.

'Now _this_ is music.' Blaine chuckled.

'I've always had this fantasy of Glee club performing this one day.' I said. 'Weird I know.'

'It's not weird. I'd love to do a Gaga number.' He dropped his smile and something else, something like hunger, came into his eyes. I turned off my ipod without breaking his gaze. I must have looked ridiculous in my smudged transvestite makeup.

'Blaine.' I said, biting my lip nervously. 'Can I go shower first?' He chuckled and nodded.

'Sure.' He sat on my bed. 'I'll be waiting.' _Oh my god!_ I ran into the bathroom and showered. Looking at myself in the mirror to calm me down. _What the hell am I doing?_

'Kurt? Are you okay?' He called from the other room.

'Yeah. I-I'm fine.' I took a deep breath and stepped out, towel around my waist. He was under the duvet and I could see that he was naked. And turned on. Perfect. He smiled seductively at me. I didn't even fix my hair as I removed the towel and slid into the bed beside him. He moved towards me and kissed me softly.

'I love you, Kurt Hummel.' He sighed.

'I love you too, Blaine Anderson.' The kiss became steamy and he grabbed my butt in his hand. Pulling me closer. He sighed in pleasure.

'Turn around.' He whispered.

'What? Now?' I replied.

'Yeah.' We looked into each other's eyes for a second. I turned around and waited. He took my hand. I could feel his breath on my shoulder. 'Ready?' He asked. I squeezed his hand.

'Ready.' Yes. It was different. And it hurt but the first time always does right? After a few minutes the pain was forgotten and I felt like we were a whole. Like two pieces of jigsaw fit together. In that moment, I loved Blaine Anderson more that I have ever loved anyone in the world.

I never expected to feel this way. I even slept with a smile on my face. We were lying with the curtains open and the Saturday sun heating up our bare bodies. We didn't talk much. The adrenalin had made us both exhausted so we slept until dinner when we both got hungry. I put on some pants and went down into the kitchen. He soon followed with just his jeans on.

'We have nothing in.' I said into the fridge. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into the fridge with his head on my shoulder.

'Bacon?' He suggested.

'We didn't get drunk?'

'What?

'Whenever my Dad got drunk I would make him bacon in the morning.'

'Cute. So can we have bacon?' He raised his eyebrows in question.

'Fine! You and your bloody bacon! I take it bacon's _awesome_ huh?' I teased. He chuckled and sat on the couch. I handed him his bacon sandwich and sat beside him eating my own. Things were normal and that's how I wanted it to be. I thought, after last night, that things would be awkward. That was not the case however. We were just twice as in love. Granted he complained about how it hurt to sit down now, but I'd kiss him and he'd be fine again. I convinced him to watch _Victor/Victoria_ with me. I told him about my fantasy of performing one of the best numbers, on stage.

'Mr Schuester would never let me.' I sighed. 'He always lets Rachel "solo queen" Berry get the star performance. It really sucks.' I folded my arms in frustration.

'It really bothers you?' He asked.

'You have _no_ idea.' I shook my head and cursed under my breath.

'You know what I think we should do today?' He asked after a small pause.

'Well, I have one idea.' I teased and kissed him again. Why did he taste so nice?

'Really? Again?'

'Guess not. What did you have in mind?'

'I have some friends I'd like you to meet.' We got dressed and he drove to Dalton Academy, his old school. The inside was like a cheateu. Big marble statues and polished floors. The students were all in uniform. They were all the same. Nobody stuck out, nobody was in the cool crowd. Everyone was equal.

'Why did you leave here again?' I asked him. He smiled and took my hand. Nobody looked at us funnily. They waved and talked to Blaine and treated him normally. We came to a long corridor with marble walls and a gleaming wooden floor. He led me down the corridor and through some double doors at the end. I didn't have time to register the room as there were several people in Navy and Red blazers with grey trousers attacking Blaine. Some asked him how he was, other's what he had been doing. It wasn't until one asked who I was that I got to look at the room. The walls were high and made of polished wood. The floor was marble with a diamond pattern.

'Warblers, this is Kurt Hummel. My boyfriend.' Blaine squeezed my hand.

'Hey. I'm Kurt.' I was freaking out at the several pairs of eyes on me.

'Umm, Kurt and I go to school together.' Blaine added. 'He's my rock.' He smiled. There were several "were proud of you!" and "well done!" It was too awkward to stand so Blaine made a suggestion that I had wanted to ask Blaine to do for ages. Duet - A Capella style. We hit their gym and dueted to _Animal _by Neon Trees. Singing with him was the best. His voice was gorgeous and the way he danced was just... words fail me. I loved performing with the Warblers.

'I guess we'll see you at sectionals.' A blonde kid called Jeff said.

'Yeah. You'll be good competition.' Blaine joked back. He looked back when he left.

'You miss them, don't you?' I asked him.

'I do. But moving got me something else.' He nudged me. 'Something better.'

'Not gonna duet to _I got you babe_ now are you?'

'I don't think we're there.' He chuckled.

'Well, my dad's not coming home till tomorrow. I say we make the most of today and go back to mine. If you know what I mean.' I winked at him.

'Kurt, I thought you'd never ask.'

I'm not sure why she was mad at me. I hadn't done anything wrong.

'-You're never where I expect you to be and you never listen to anything I have to say!' Mercedes yelled. We were attracting attention as we were stood in the corridor by our lockers.

'-not to mention the fact that you weren't at my Mom's party this Saturday! I had to invite Mike! Do you know how that feels. I just wanted a day where I could spend it with you, as my best friend, now all you do is cancel our plans! Are you even listening to me Kurt?' She clicked in my face.

'What? Yeah, I was listening.' I frowned at her. 'What were we talking about again?'

'Oh you are unbelievable!' She stormed off. I was only angry for a second as a group of football guys walked past. I saw Blaine look around when he saw me. He smiled secretly and was gone. How I loved our secret affair. I went into Math in a daze and texted him the entire lesson. There was something in the air when I walked into the choir room. A disturbance. Like secrets floating around. I suddenly felt super uncomfortable.

'Hey guys!' I called to Tina and Mercedes.

'Hi Kurt.' Tina said. Not looking up from her phone. Mercedes sat in silence with an arrogant look on her face.

'The silent treatment.' I said stiffly. 'Very mature.'

'No, what's immature is best friends canceling plans so they can go on secret dates with people.' She whispered back.

'I- I don't know what you're talking about.' I stuttered.

'I saw the look Kurt, I'm not stupid.'

'What I'm doing with my life has nothing to do with you.' I whispered.

'Canceling plan's to cheat on your team mate is really wrong Kurt. I know Blaine. He'll hurt you and leave you hanging. His type are all the same.'

'I know what I'm doing Mercedes okay? You don't know Blaine like I do.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean!' She shouted out loud.

'Shhh!' I leaned in closer. 'Look. I know what I'm doing. I'm helping Blaine out. He's confused. I'm being careful. I'm sorry if that means I spend less time with you but I'm so sick of doing things for other people. Now I'm doing this for myself.' I folded my arms and looked at Mr Schue who had just walked in. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Everything okay back there? Blaine x_

**I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm having girl trouble. Mercedes knows about us. Kurt x**

_That's ok. She won't tell on us. Right? Blaine x_

**She's pretty pissed that I bailed on her Saturday night. She might tell. This is bad Blaine. First Quinn, now Mercedes. Satan will know in no time Kurt x**

_Hey! Don't worry. I've got an idea ;P Blaine x_

**What are you planning now? Kurt x**

_You'll see. Blaine x_

With that, or converasation was over and we were listening to Mr Schue.

'I know we have a few couples in this room.' He said. 'Finn and Rachel,' _Finn's with Quinn and she's having his baby._ 'Mike and Tina,' _She's texting someone who isn't him._ 'Quinn and Sam,' _Again with the baby thing!_ 'Brittany and Artie,' _Really don't have any dirt on that relationship. Hmm, need to talk to Rachel more often. Scrap that, she has an owl on her shirt today._ 'And Blaine and Santana.' _Well, you know about that one. _'So I've been thinking. We should do a love week. Each of you sing a song about the person you love.'

'Umm, Mr Schue?' I raised my hand. 'I know you blindsight us on a daily basis but Mercedes and I don't have anyone.' I was just gonna stir this thing up.

'Then you... Sing about something else you love like... Fashon, Broadway, knee high boots.' He gestured to the one's I was wearing.

'Yeah, what is with those Kurt?' Tina asked.

'I- I'm making a statement.' I straightened my back defensively, nose in the air.

'That looking like a transvestite in public is cool?' Mercedes said.

'Yeah,' Satan's voice chimed in. 'You look like you forgot to remove your Fag outfit from Saturday night!' Oh cruel laughter. Everyone laughs at her. Even Blaine. That hurt.

'I won't storm out as that's what Rachel would do but I will say this; If what I'm wearing bother's you so much, bitch, then don't look at me.' She was silent. In- your- face. The rest of the lesson was awkward as I avoided everyone's eye. Especially Blaine's. I sat with my dad at home. He was watching some football game.

'Why are you so bothered by what football players wear?' He asked after my third fashion comment.

'Because there is never any time to wear socks and shorts. I mean, if you're a football player then I get that it's hot and you run around a lot. But if you want to stop chafing on the feet, wear trainer socks. At least it doesn't say "I'm a complete asshole who didn't graduate high school because I had my brain knocked out during a football game!' Rant over.

'What's wrong with you today? You've been real uptight since you got home from school.'

'I'm just- having boy trouble. I don't want to talk about it.' I stood up and went to the stairs. There was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Blaine standing hot as ever in my door way. 'What do you want?'

'It's nice to see you too.' He said. 'I've called you like five times, why aren't you answering your phone?'

'Maybe because it didn't laugh at me earlier today!'

'Oh, Kurt! Santana was right. Those shoes looked silly.' I tried to shut the door. 'Kurt!'

'I don't want to talk to you right now. I'll talk to you in the morning. Just let me be angry for a while.' He let me shut the door this time. I went into my room and sat down on the bed slowly. Knew what was coming before I could stop them, big, fat tears rolled down my face and I began to sob. What was everyone's problem? So I like boys! I'm still a person, with feelings! Why did I bother people so much? Maybe it's because I've accepted my differences. Other people hide theirs. I should tell everyone about Blaine and I. But then I'd lose him forever and have to watch as he went through what I did. What I still am. That wasn't fair. I loved him. I rose from my bed without much thought and rang the number I used the most.

'Hi Kurt.' Blaine said down the speaker.

'Can we be in love again?' I asked him. He put the phone down and there was a knock at the door. I ran as fast as I could.

'Sure.' He smiled as I opened it.

I tried to look sad. To look like my life was over. Memories of last night made that impossible. I tried to channel the feeling of Blaine's lips on my neck and put all that happiness into looking sad. I didn't pay attention in my lessons and I hardly talked to anyone.

'What's wrong Kurt?' Mercedes asked when we were in the choir room. It was just her, me, Quinn and Finn (who sat at the other end of the room.) Who were in there. Perfect. Blaine walked in then, not accompanied by Satan, and pretended like I wasn't there.

'Blaine finished me last night.' They gasped. 'Yeah, apparently he'd rather be with Satan than with me!'

'I think anyone would prefer Santana over you!' Blaine cut in.

'Your opinion is not valid _Blaine!_'

'I think you'll find it is _Kurt!_' I began to retaliate but Satan and Brittany came in at that moment. Soon followed by a rather stressed out Rachel.

'Finn!' She cried angrily when she saw him. 'I've been looking for you! Where have you been?' I missed the rest of the argument as my phone buzzed.

_Good acting! Blaine x_

**Thanx. Do you think they brought it? Kurt x**

_They seem convinced to me. I have something for you ;P Blaine x_

**What do you mean? Kurt x**

_You'll see. Blaine x_

I waited anxiously as Mr Schue rambled on about how sectionals were coming fast. Blaine raised his hand in the air.

'Mr Schuster? I'd like to perform my love song now.' He stood up and went to the front of the room. 'I brought some friends along.' The room swayed as the Warblers walked in. 'This is for the person I love. They know who they are.' A small glance to me. He broke out into a semi-acapella version of Wings _Silly Love songs._ Satan was smiling but I knew it was for me. All for me. This was real now, it was actually happening. Life was beginning to make sence.


	6. Frozen in the Tent of Time

**Klaine Chapter 6**

I really hated camping. But here I was. Sitting in Blaine's car on our way to a camping sight. I was freezing and we hadn't even left his house yet. His parents had gone and my Dad thought I was going to a two day viewing of _Fame_. How gullible he was.

'It's freezing!' I exclaimed.

'Well, yeah. That's what winter is.' Blaine said sarcasticaly as he hauled my suitcase into the boot. 'What do you have in here?'

'Not enough coats I can tell you that for sure!' I shivered, turning the air-con up to full heat. He sat in the car and sighed.

'What am I gonna do with you Kurt?' He asked as he turned the key, starting up the car.

'Take me to somewhere warm. Like Ibiza.' I looked at the snow that had begun to fall and let out a moan. 'I'm going to die, aren't I?'

'Oh c'mon Kurt. This is gonna be fun.' He began to drive. I sat in silence with dread in my heart. _I'm not going to make it sleeping in a tent._ The journey was slow and we hit traffic lights about four miles long.

'Well this looks fun.' I sighed for the eighth time.

'Lighten up Kurt. Anyway, If things get cold, we can try survival one-oh-one.' He winked. I smirked, suddenly satisfied.

'Can I ask what the duffel bag is for?' I wondered. He blushed deep red and looked out of the window.

'They're just- stuff.' He didn't look round.

'Stuff like what?' I asked.

'Stuff like... precautions.' Still not looking round.

'What do you need those for?'

'Nothing I- I can't lie to you Kurt. Santana's got chlamydia.' He looked guiltily at me.

'Oh.' Was all I could say. 'Do you?'

'I don't know. I had some test's but they haven't come back yet. I told them I was going away and they said to take precautions. I was thinking of you.' He added.

'Sweet.' I said, annoyed.

'Kurt?'

'I didn't think you and her were still... you know.'

'Kurt, if I don't put out she'll go to someone else. How do you think she caught an STD?'

'Is losing her such a bad thing?' I asked him angrily.

'We've talked about this.' His turn to sigh. 'I've got to see things from both sides.'

'Why with her? You could get any girl you want, why her?'

'Why are you so bothered by who it is? Is it that you don't mind me being with girls as long as it's not her?'

'What do you see in her anyway? She lies to you, she cheats on you!'

'I can't really be mad at her for that. I hate myself Kurt. Can't you see that?' Hadn't expected that. Silence. We were moving like snails. Cars were moving into the fast lane. Trying to escape.

'Are there any attractions here?' I asked.

'I think there is a castle or palace or something.' He replied. Silence.

'Cool.' I said, delayed.

'I don't want it to be like this, Kurt.' He said after a moments silence. 'This weekend was meant to be fun.'

'Then it will be. My name's Kurt.' I held out my hand.

'Yeah, I know who you are.' He rolled his eyes.

'No,' I took his hand and shook it. 'This is Kurt. Introduce yourself.'

'Errm, Blaine Anderson.' He frowned and shook back.

'Great. Now for the rest of the weekend it's just you and me.'

It took four hours to get through the jam but we were finally here. On the side of a river where snow covered the ground.

'Where's the tent?' I asked. He pulled an oval bag out of the back of the car.

'In here.' He dumped the content on the floor.

'No way. I'm not putting up the tent.' I shook my head.

'Yeah. You are.' He set out the pegs and the material.

'This thing is way too thin. When they find us we'll be icicles.'

'Lighten up. We have each other.' He didn't even look up from his tent. After two hours of labor work, we had formed some kind of tent. It only had one room so we would have to cook outside. He blew up the air bed and set out the sleeping bag. It's a good job my Dad sneaked in a single on as we opened it up to go over our double sleeping bag.

'Why did I agree to do this?' I whined.

'For me.' He pulled me towards him, hand on my butt, and kissed me. Only lightly but there was no point. Nobody was here. Why would they be? 'There's a fair on tonight, want to go?'

'Yeah, if it'll keep us warm.'

'Not very out-doorsey are you Hummel?' he led me to the tent. 'C'mon. I'll show you what's good about camping.' He pulled me in. It wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought we would- well you know. I'm young. Instead we were sitting in the tent freezing vital things off and _bird__-__spotting._ It was sexy actually. He rambled on about birds and hunting patterns and how they were migrating to some other place. I did fall asleep on him but birds are boring to me. If we were talking about the cover of _Vogue_ magazine or Gaga's latest fashion disaster, I'd be interested. But we weren't. We were discussing _birds._

'Kurt. Kurt, wake up. Kurt! KURT!'

'AARRGGH!' I jolted awake.

'Christ Kurt, I thought you had died!' He was clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

'I almost did! Of a bloody heart attack!' I was also panting. Trying to slow down my heart beat. Blaine started _laughing!_ Actually laughing at me.

'I love you Kurt Hummel.' he leant over and kissed me. 'I was gonna say that we should go to the fair now.'

'Who will actually go to the fair?' I asked him as we walked across the field.

'People from the other campsites. Winter's a really romantic time you know.'

'The most wonderful time of the year!' I chorused.

'Exactly. So cheer up. Enjoy Christmas!'

'Blaine, I haven't enjoyed Christmas since I was seven. My Mom died before Christmas. Now I just remember her.'

'Well, I'm going to give you the best Christmas ever.' He pulled me into a run across the field. The fair was full of people, couples mostly, playing on the horse betting and the duck fishing.

'This actually looks good!' I commented.

'Oh goody! The grabbers!' Blaine, like a small child, ran to the money munching machines. He pressed his face against the glass and smiled at me. 'Pick a teddy.' He said happily.

'Oh c'mon Blaine, you know they're fluked!' I protested.

'Wait, Mark showed me a way to win!' He held his hand out. 'Now choose a bear!' he chuckled. I looked.

'That one.' I pointed to the biggest one. Ice-white with a red, heart-shaped nose. Holding a cushion with "I love you" written on it. Watching him was a huge turn on. His eyes were wide and his tongue was tasting something invisible to his right. The grabber caught the teddy's head and moved it close to the exit. It fell on the floor just before it reached the container.

'C'mon Blaine! Give it up and we can buy a bear from the gift shop!'

'One more try.' He put another quarter into the slot and tried again. This time the grabber carried the bear to the exit. Blaine cheered in celebration and removed it from the box. He kissed it and handed it to me. I hugged it close. He pulled me closer and _kissed_ me. In front of about fifty people. He then took my hand and led me through a crowd of disgusted onlookers. The day was better. We went on the crazy rides and the heart-racing spins. We screamed and cheered as we won the horse racing and the duck fishing, leaving us three teddies extra.

'You did have fun, right?' He asked as we walked home with our arm's full of prizes and candy floss.

'I had the most fun I've ever had in my life. And if my hands weren't full of stuff I'd kiss you.' The tent looked smaller with the addition of the four teddies. We sat with the tent door open, watching the stars and eating candy floss. I had the white bear clutched in my arms.

'Kurt, can I ask you something?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah.' I looked at him. His eyes were serious.

'I have something for you.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box with a red satin covering.

'Oh my god.' I said quickly. Looking from the box too his face. 'Are you proposing?'

'No.' He said hurriedly. 'It's a promise ring.' He opened the box. Inside it sat a small silver band. There was a single red diamond in the center.

'Oh, Blaine!' I sighed. Taking the small box and admiring the band.

'I know it's not much but, it's the best I could get.'

'I love it. And I love you.' I leant over and kissed him. I took the small ring out of the box and slid it on my finger (yes, the wedding finger) stretching my hand out to admire it. 'What's the promise?' I asked.

'To make you happy. To never hurt you. To answer your calls and always text you back. And to love you for the rest of my life.' His smile made my heart flutter. The wind took a turn for the worst. I was thankful of the teddies for they were the only things keeping me from freezing to death.

'I-I think my-my fingers are g-gone.' I tried to say through my chattering teeth. I felt something warm on them.

'Nope, s-still th-there.' Blaine chattered back. 'I think. C-can't feel my ow-wn.' I rolled into him.

'B-better?' I tried to ask.

'A little. Oops.' He pulled a guilty face.

'What?'

'Guy trouble. One sec.' He went under the covers. When he came back up he had removed his shirt. 'If you know what I mean.' He said. I raised one eyebrow.

'Really? In a tent?' His smirk said it all. I shrugged and began to remove my shirt with numb, shaky fingers. He was already naked by the time I had removed my three jumpers, two shirts and a vest. I attempted my boots but the laces were taking too long for my impatient boyfriend. He began to undo the other boot. Sliding it off before attacking my pants. We soon warmed up. His breath on my neck and the pleasure of it made our bodies sweat. But the wind turned to snow and the heat soon froze. We went for as long as we could. Trying to stay warm before wrapping as close as possible and trying to sleep. One thing spun through my mind but I refrained from asking him in case I upset him. I gladly packed the tent the next day and we headed home a day early.

'Killjoy.' Blaine said as we were in the car, speeding down the carless road. The sun wasn't fully up yet as it was only about five-ish.

'I'd rather be at home where we have heating, radiators and hot water.' I admitted.

'What would you be doing on a normal Saturday morning?' He asked.

'Umm?' I pondered. 'Texting you.' I said finally.

'Oh, yeah.' He laughed at his own stupidity. 'Life with you is so simple. It just... happens.' He smiled.

'What do you mean by that?' I asked curiously.

'With Santana, I know what to expect in the future. Marriage, kids, a dog. With you, it's unpredictable. I love it.' _Oh my god. That is the most romantic thing ever_! I didn't know what to say back to that. I just smiled. Floating inside. We left everything in the car and ran into the house as it was now snowing heavily. I put the kettle on and we sat in a bath full of boiling water with a coffee.

'This is quiet.' I said. He sat at the other end of the tub.

'What is?' He asked after a sip of coffee.

'This. Us. Silence.' The best part was figuring what he would wear. The snow had risen above the rim of my door so he couldn't get outside.

'Don't you have like, a tracksuit of something?' He asked as we faced my open wardrobe.

'Blaine, do you know who you're talking too?' I shook my head at him looking back into my wardrobe.

'Umm, Kurt?' His eyes were wide.

'What?' I panicked at how he looked at my neck.

'You have a hickey.'

'A what!' I ran to my mirror. On my neck, in a very hard-to-conceal place, was a huge discoloration of the skin. Like a bruise. I put my hand to my mouth.

'Sorry.' He said guiltily.

'It's okay. I'll make up some story.' I said quickly. 'C'mon, let's see if my dad has anything you can wear.'


	7. Deal With It

**Deal With It**

I hated seeing him go. The weather had turned into rain and washed away the snow. I sat alone on my bed. Thinking. If it took him twelve minutes to get home, he should be there in five...four...three...two...one. There was a brief pause before my phone buzzed.

'Right on que.' I said to my Gaga poster.

_Home now. Miss you already :( Blaine x_

_**Miss u more :'( We should meet up 2nite Kurt x**_

_We just spent the whole weekend together! Blaine _x

_**Then lets end it with dinner? I'll buy ;P Kurt x**_

_Well, if you put it that way. See u at the Stix in an hour? Blaine x_

_**Was thinking more Ike Ryan's? Kurt x**_

_Ur on Hummel. See u there! Blaine x_

I practically flew from the bed to grab something to wear. I chose a simple shirt and jeans, decorated with a groovy belt and bow-tie. My Dad wasn't back yet so I wrote him a note saying where I was going.

'You look great.' Blaine said when I met him outside Ike Ryan's, the karaoke bar. We had a soft drink before moving on to the harder stuff. I only had two vodka and coke's as we were going to school tomorrow. Blaine didn't even bother. He looked older so he brought the drinks. Two beers down and he was dragging me to the stage.

'What are you doing?' I asked as he took the microphone from the last (and terrible) pairing that had sung before us.

'Baby, it's cold outside.' He smirked.

'Yeah, I know that. What are you doing?' I didn't trust his smile. It clicked when the intro to Frank Loesser and Lynn Garland's _Baby, it's cold outside _began to play. I loved to sing with him. We got the audience wanting more. Laughing at the right moments. We finished the song and prepared to leave.

'Yeah! Get off the stage fag's!' Came a man's voice from the audience.

'Ignore them Kurt.' Blaine whispered in my ear when I went to retort. More abuse.

'Homo's shouldn't be allowed in here!'

'The gay bar is across the road!' Blaine pushed me off the stage.

'We're leaving Kurt, c'mon.' He pushed me through the door and into his car.

'Let me back in there!' I tried to push past him as he sat me down in the passenger side.

'Kurt, calm down.' He had his hand on my shoulder. I took several deep breaths. 'What happened to you in there?' He asked.

'I don't know.' I felt the hot tear trickle down my face. 'Usually I'm okay with this. I just thought things would change now.'

'Because you have me?' He chuckled.

'Yes.'

'Oh, I was joking. Why?'

'Because I thought I could handle it now. I didn't get it bad in public before. I thought with you I could make it through.' I whipped the tear away. He was thinking.

'C'mon. Let's get you home.' He drove slowly. I thought he had something to say.

'Blaine?'

'Yes Kurt.'

'You know our plan, to help you with who you are?'

'Yes.'

'Have you... found it yet?' I finally asked him.

'No. Well- maybe. I don't know. Maybe I'm Bi?' He shrugged.

'You don't believe that? Do you?'

'Believe what?' He said quickly.

'In Bisexuality. Isn't that what gay guys say when they are in high school?'

'What do you have against that?' He snapped.

'It's just confusing-'

'Confusing!' He interjected. 'For you! How do you think this is for me Kurt?' His face was full of anger.

'I don't mean-'

'I don't even know who I am anymore and _you're _the confused one. And for _you_ of all people to get on down on me for that! I thought you were different Kurt.' He stopped the car outside my house. I got out.

'See you.' I said.

'Yeah. I'd say bye but I wouldn't want to make you angry.' He shot. I slammed the door. This is what I had feared. This was the reaction I'd expected. Things didn't improve at school either. He refused to catch my eye and kept making excuses when I asked him to meet me. It was Tuesday when they noticed. Everyone was arguing about… something. I cut in with my opinion and they snapped back.

'What's with the hickey anyway Kurt?' Rachel asked. I blushed and covered it up.

'You're not gonna blame it on curling-irons are you?' Satan commented.

'I had a flirtatious involvement with someone which has nothing to do with you.' I said.

'Really who?' The whole room leaned in.

'It doesn't matter now.' I looked at the floor. 'You say one thing and they don't talk to you. No matter how many promises they make.' I was looking at the ring, avoiding his eyes.

'Okay, guys! Enough!' Mr Schue cut in. I looked at Blaine now. His face was set and staring at the floor. 'Now, this week's lesson is going to be songs by, wait for it, Ms Whitney Houston!' The class cheered. I however rolled my eyes.

'Oh my _god_!' I said sharply.

'What is it Kurt?' Mr Schue asked. 'I thought you liked Whitney Houston?'

'I do! I'm just fed up of you concentrating on the people who have louder voices than others.'

'Your fashion sense is loud enough though.' Satan cut in. 'What are you wearing today? Some kind of lemon desert?' She laughed with Brittany.

'No, It's a yellow, knee-length jumper!' I snapped.

'Hey, Santana just- leave Kurt alone. Okay?' Blaine finally said. He caught my eye for a fraction of a second. She crossed her arms and looked at him in her bitchy way.

'Why Blaine? Joining the butt-boy circus now?'

'I said enough!' Mr Schue said again. 'Kurt, what did you mean by "louder people?"'

'People like Rachel who won't shut up with her stupid ideas. Or Santana and her bitchy comments. There are people like-' I cast a look around the room. 'Tina and I who don't ever get noticed!'

'I don't get noticed.' Mike Chang added in.

'Me neither.' Artie raised his hand.

'Oh c'mon! Dances and is dating a cheerleader!' I pointed out.

'I don't either.' Mercedes said.

'Mercedes, you have one of the loudest voices in here. In a good way.' Why was everyone looking at me like I was the bad person?

'What would you like to do this week then Kurt?' Mr Schue asked.

'Show tunes.' I said simply. 'Things I like. Maybe some gothic artist for Tina.' Gesturing to her.

'Maybe next week Kurt.' He turned to the rest of the class and began talking. I sighed and held in what I was about to say. Then I did something super crazy. I _stormed out_. Like some Rachel Berry impersonator. I stormed down the empty halls and out into the yard. I was fed up with being the background kid. The gay kid. I can't change who I am! I took a turning behind the bike sheds where I had hoped to cry it out. Only to find Karofsky and his buddies lighting up cigarettes. They immediately put them out on the walls and walked towards me. Cracking their knuckles.

'I told you not to spread your fairy dust, Homo.' Karofsky barked.

'I-I'm sorry I- I'll just go.' I began to back away.

'I don't think so.' He gestured to some of his guys who took my arms and restrained me. 'First, I'd like to get the message across.' He clenched his fist.

'You want to hit me? Fine! Go ahead. But you can't change who I am. You can't hit the gay out of me as much as I can punch the BULLY out of you!' I wasn't expecting it but Karofsky's fist was suddenly in my stomach. I tried to grab air but I couldn't get my lungs to work. I managed to take a breath when his fist hit me in the face. It caught my eye and I could feel the blood beginning to pound through to my temple. I thought of how strong I always was about this. How it didn't matter now. Every blow to my face, my stomach, sent a thrill of something more hurtful than pain. All the times I had fought with Blaine. All the time's I'd said something wrong. It was love that pulsed through me. Love for someone else's man. I knew now that it was wrong. What we were doing. I felt my knees hit the floor. Now unable to see due to the blows to my face. I was on the floor and they were kicking my sides. The two who had held me were joining in now. There was a crushing pain on one of my hands as a huge boot stomped down on it. Laughter. They were gone. The pain remained. It was real pain now. None of this _love._ That didn't exist anymore. I didn't exsist anymore. I lay there, broken, for what felt like hours. Not even crying, just there. I felt another blow to my side and felt someone hit the ground beside me.

'Kurt?' Came a slightly familiar voice. 'Kurt are you-' Someone's warm hand on my wrist.

'Oh my god! Kurt!' Mercedes' voice now.

'Go get someone.' The first voice said. It was male and vaguely familiar. I don't remember much after that. Paniced voices and more wrist holding. I felt the earth move from underneath me and something hard taking its place. Then the ground began to move and doors slammed. Sirens. Then nothing. Then the darkness...

'-Should come round at any time now, Mr Hummel.' Mark Greene's voice said. I knew it well. Rembered it from all that time I had spent in the hospital with my Dad. Mr Hummel. Was that him? Dad? I tried to talk but my mouth wouldnt move. Something was blocking the way. There was something in my throat. My eyes flew open and I tried to pull it out.

'Kurt, no!' A warm hand. I looked and saw my Dad's pale face. It took me a while to see that the machine was keeping me breathing. I mimed a pen and paper. Some nurse handed it to me. Smiling pitifuly. I drew a question mark.

'What does that mean Kurt?' My Dad asked. _What happend?_ I wrote. Dad looked at Mark Greene who stood by the door of the green room I'd been taken into to see my Dad. He appeared closer to me.

'Kurt, you were hurt at school. You fractured your cheek bone and your eye is swollen so you won't be able to see through it for a few days. Your hand will be in plaster for a while. We taped up two of your broken ribs and sewed up a cut on your head where you hit the floor. Do you understand?' I nodded. _How did I get hurt? _I wrote.

'We were hoping you could tell us that buddy.' My Dad said. I thought. All's I remembered was pain. I put my hand to my throat.

'Do you want me to take that out?' Mark asked. I nodded again. 'Okay, take a deep breath and blow out.' I did. I coughed and wretched as the tube came out. I tried to talk but it was nothing but a breath.

'Don't try and talk kiddo.' Dad said. He smiled at me and I closed my eyes. My face felt raw and huge. Mercedes and Sam came to see me later.

'We tried to get here earlier but they wouldn't let us out of school.' She explained. 'We found you. Kurt, I'm sorry. It's all our fault.' She too my hand and began to cry.

'Shhh.' I said in a whisper. 'Not your fault. Thank you.'

'Gave us quite a scare though dude.' Sam said. It was his voice I had heard as I lay broken on the floor. I just smiled. It hurt to talk. They had to leave so I could "rest." Images of cigaretts and boots on hands kept flashing through my mind. I tried not to think about it but I couldn't help my brain.

'Kurt?' A calm voice of the angels said. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into Blaine's face.

'Hey.' I whispered.

'Oh Kurt!' He sighed and buried his head in my chest. 'I'm so sorry.' He was crying now. I stroked his dark, curly hair as he cried. Shushing him and comforting him. 'I've been such a jerk! Ignoring you over something so stupid! And you! So brave about all this!' I wanted to say more. To tell him it's okay. That I love him. Words wouldn't form in my mouth.

'Got some nerve, huh.' My Dad's voice said. I saw his face through my one working eye. He was glaring at Blaine.

'What do you mean?' He asked. Looking up.

'Kurt got hurt today. Where were you?' His voice was laced with poison. Blaine looked at me for help.

'Dad.' I whispered. 'Not his fault. Karofsky...' I cringed at the memory of his fist in my face.

'Karofsky?' Blaine said suddenly. 'He did this to you?' I nodded slowly as my head was pounding.

'Who's Karofsky?' Dad asked.

'Umm, Dave Karofsky, the school's homophobe. He's been giving Kurt some grief for a while now.' Blaine kept his eyes on my face.

'This true Kurt?' Dad said. Nodding again. 'Why didn't you tell me? We could have sorted this out weeks ago!'

'Wouldn't care. People-let Homophobia- slide.' I tried to say. Each word like a knife down my throat.

'Did you know how bad this was?' Dad asked Blaine again.

'I didnt't think it was this bad. You know Kurt. He's tough. He deals wth this stuff. But I promise you, when I see Karofsky in school tomorrow I'm gonna punch his face off.'

'That's not a good idea.' Mark said from the doorway. 'Kurt,' He looked at me now. 'This is detective Porter.' He gestured to some ginger guy in a cop uniform. 'He'd like to talk to you about your attack. Is that okay?'

'Yes.' I sighed. The ginger cop stood beside the bed and took out a note pad.

'Do you know who hit you?' He asked. Pen poised over the paper.

'Yes.' I sighed. 'Dave Karofsky. He's a bully at school. I've had grief from him for a while.'

'I know who you're talking about. It's not the first case we've had from David. What caused it?' He seemed okay for a cop.

'Homophobia.' Blaine said from the other side of me. He still had my hand in his. 'He hates the fact that Kurt is gay. I don't know what his problem is.' He was looking at me as he said it. Something was in his head. His mind. Taking over.

'I'll talk to his parents and we can arrange a safer arrangement for you. It may involve transphering.' He wrote on his notepad and was gone. I did cry then. I didn't want to transpher.

'Don't worry Kurt. I'll show Karofsky.' Blaine said with threat in his voice.

'Don't you get involved Blaine.' Dad said. 'Let the cops deal with it. You just get on with helping Kurt around school.' We exchanged looks. Guilt in his eyes. He couldn't keep his promise to my Dad. Nobody knew about us. He's scared of dealing with the consequences.

Christmas passed quietly. Blaine spent the morning with us before he had to leave and see Satan. I cursed her existence. Dad was cool with it though. He was unaware of the Santana part but he knew something. I sat in my new jacket that Blaine had brought and added the slippers from Mercedes to make me look almost like I'd crashed into a half dressed person. Tina and Mercedes came round later and we watched a load of Christmas movies. Dad left to get beers with his friends so we had the house set for a party.

'I can't eat much, I'm on a diet.' Tina said sadly. 'Mike told me I was putting on weight.' She crossed her arms.

'See how lucky we are Mercedes?' I said. 'No guy to hold us back.' I smirked at myself and remembered the weekend that had just passed.

'Yeah. It's great.' She said unenthusiastically.

'Mercedes?' Tina asked through her wine glass.

'I just want to be loved at Christmas.' She admitted.

'Hey,' I nudged her. 'You are.'


	8. Show Tunes

**Klaine Chapter 8**

I was back in school after the holidays. Granted I had to wear a hat that fell below my face to hide the black eye and the gross scar above my left eyebrow but at least Mr Schue had got the message.

'I'm sorry you missed most people's performances but two people haven't performed yet. Blaine, would you like to go first?' Mr Schue held his arms open for Blaine to take center stage.

'Kurt,' He said, looking directly at me but without the hunger in his eyes. 'You're a huge advantage to this team and we've all been discussing your point of not being noticed. We're sorry that it took you getting beat up to realize that. So we decided that this week, we would be doing show tunes. This is one you said you liked so, I hope you like my version.' He nodded to symbolize the end of his speech. The piano began to play and a smirk broke on my face as he began to sing _West Side Story'_s "Something's Coming." He moved and sang it perfectly. Dancing to the lyrics. When he finished the song he stood and smiled at me for a second whilst everyone applauded. He took his place and Satan pulled him into a kiss. He flicked his eyes to me again.

'Rachel,' Mr Schue said. 'You next.' _Great._ I thought as she bounded up to the front of the class.

'Kurt, as you know you're a talented singer and, even though you aren't solo material, I'd like to say that I'm glad you are back.' She smiled in the way that made me want to punch her in the face. 'I'm going to sing the song that got me into this club. It's special to me because it reminds me of how much I mean to all of you.' She began to sing "On my own" from _Le Mis._ I loved the song yes, but she had a way of ruining it even though she sang it amazingly. I was glad when she was done and angry when she smiled at her applause. I stood at the front of the class.

'Thank you. Blaine mostly. For your welcoming. I can't see most of you through my right eye as Karofsky's fist has made me temporarily blind. Thought you should all know that.' The bell rang and I left.

'Hey Kurt!' Blaine shouted. I turned and he moved me closer to the lockers. 'I just wondered if I could come over later.' He didn't smile but he examined my face. I tried to fight the smirk that spread over my face but it broke out and I nodded shyly. He nodded, and left.

'Kurt? Are you in there?' Mercedes was waving in my face.

'Yeah, I- errr- spaced out.' I frowned. There was something in Blaine. Something he wanted to say.

'So, are you coming shopping with us or not?' She asked.

'I'm not one to say no to a shopping trip.' I said. 'I love what you're wearing today by the way. It's sort of a Texan chique.' I pointed out her bright pink long-sleaved shirt and her baby-blue dungarees.

'Can I ask why you have the hat?' She gestured to my beret that covered my face.

'Damage control.' I shrugged.

'Oooh.' She linked me as we left cooking class.

'May I ask you something personal?' I said when we were by our lockers.

'Yeah, go ahead.'

'What were you and Sam doing by the bike sheds?' I had been thinking about it for a while. I watched her chocolate coloured cheeks go a light shade of pink.

'About that-' She began.

'Hey guys!' Tina buzzed in. 'What are you talkin' about?'

'Sectionals.' Mercedes said quickly. 'Kurt and I have been put in charge of costumes.' She gave me a warning look. My phone buzzed.

Hey Hummel. Come to the Auditorium A.S.A.P. Blaine x

I didn't bother replying. I turned to the girls and said;

'I just remembered I have math homework I forgot to give in. See you in Spannish.' I walked as slow as possible. Granted I was going in the wrong direction for maths but I don't think they were bothered. I entered the auditorium and descended the steps down to the stage.

'Blaine!' I called when I stood beside the bottom row. Someone walked out on stage. Someone vaguely familiar. It was Jeff. The blonde Warbler I had met. I frowned as the rest of the Warblers filed on followed by Blaine who took center stage.

'Kurt,' He said simply. 'I couldn't tell you this in front of the class so I'll tell you now. I broke my promise to you. I let you get hurt. I just want you to know that I'm here. That I love you. Last weekend we sat beside the river, we were complete. It was somewhere only we knew about. Walking through these halls yesterday made me see what you have to go through. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. That I'm here.' He began to sing. He and the Warblers sang "Somewhere only we know" by _Keane_. The lyrics were perfect. They summed up everything perfectly. When the last note had been sung, Blaine descended the steps and hugged me. 'Got'cha.' He whispered in my ear. Spannish passed in a blur and before I knew it I was driving home and waiting for Blaine's car to pull up outside my window. He walked out like he was some form of spy. Checking every way so nobody could see. I had created the scenario of when Blaine comes out. I knew it would never happen but the results had been bad. I was at the door before he knocked. We lay on my bed, the hat pulled far down my face, and talked. I held the white teddy in my arms.

'Do you think God hates us?' I asked him as I stared out of my window.

'No. What makes you think that?' I could tell he was frowning without looking at him. I turned to face him and pointed to my useless eye.

'Do you think Karofsky was applauding my face when he did that? Or stating that I was wrong?'

'You think God made Karofsky hit you. I don't think that guy's religious.' He laughed. I stared at the ground. 'Is God beginning to get to you?' He sighed.

'I just- try to find out why people hate me.' I shrugged. 'Anyway, I have sectionals to arrange.' I stood up and grabbed a post-it note from the pack that hung on my notice board. I sat back down and snuggled in beside him. 'What color do you think goes better with gold? Red or Blue?' I looked at him expectantly.

'Umm,' He thought about it. 'I'd say red. Blue goes better with silver.' I blinked for a second.

'I love you.' I said as I wrote down Red and Gold on my postage note.

'I have a football game the day before sectionals. Will you come? You can say you're supporting Finn or whatever.'

'Sounds ace. I have my performance tomorrow. Mike Chang helped me to choreograph and I got the cheerleaders to dance too.'

'Oh yeah,' He said flirtily. 'I'd like to see you in tight jeans dancing with the cheerleaders.' He smirked. He pulled my head up to his and kissed me softly.

'I'm meant to be designing clothes.' I protested unwillingly.

'I prefer you in nothing.' He said as he took the note pad out of my hands and threw it to the bottom of the bed. He kissed me sweeter and ran his hand down my waist.

'Ow!' I cried as a shooting pain ran down my left side.

'Sorry.' Blaine cringed.

'It's okay. I'm not allowed to get too- you know. Because of my ribs.' I ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned in pleasure as I kissed his neck. He smelt _so_ _good_!

'Kurt?' There was a knock on my door. We froze. Blaine rolled silently off the bed and hid below it. Yes, my Dad knew about Blaine and I. He still didn't agree with him in my room.

'Erm, yeah Dad?' I said. Sinking down on my bed. He opened the door. He had clearly just come back from work as he was in his overalls.

'You okay?' He asked.

'Uhu. I'm planning the costumes for sectionals.'

'Oh, cool.' He looked suspiciously around my room.

'Umm Dad? You know the football game next weekend? Can I go see it? Most of the Glee club is in it so I want to support them.'

'Football? You?' He quizzed me for a second. 'Okay. I was going with Carol anyway.' He left and I relaxed a tiny bit. Blaine pocked his head up from the side of my bed.

'What do we do now?' He whispered.

'No idea.' I cast around the room. The only other way out was the window. I raised the one eyebrow not covered by the beret.

'No way.' He said. Shaking his head. 'No _way_!'

'It's the only idea we have! I forgot my Dad finished early today.' After some persuading he went. I threw open the window and he climbed down the ivy we had growing there. I watched him get into his car and drive away. A stab of pain hit me when I realized he had turned, not in the direction of his own house, but Santana's.

The Glee club gathered in the auditorium to watch me perform. I had decided to do _Victor/Victoria_'s "Le Jazz Hot." It was sexy and represented my love for jazz and my half-life as a boy who liked guys and fashion. Mike's choreography was _awesome_. The cheerios really knew how to be sexy. I knew all eyes were on me which made me feel happy. I was being recognized. Finally. It was hard to dance with one eye. I mainly walked in time to the music or followed Mike clumsily. I coated my eye with heavy make-up to hide the huge bruise there. I held the long note and went through my entire voice range. Able to tell that the audience was impressed. I took a diversion into the bathroom to get changed. I was whipping the make-up off with a smile on my face when I saw him in the mirror. Gasping, and turned around.

'I thought you would transpher.' Karofsky said in a hard voice.

'I won't let you scare me out of this school.' I tried to be brave. 'Weren't you suspended?'

'No. Guess the cop thought I'd done something good. Hit another queer in the world.' He took a step forward and I felt myself tense.

'You can't hurt me.' I said quickly. Knowing it wasn't true.

'Says who?' Karofsky said. Coming closer.

'Say's us.' Puck said from the door. He, Sam, Finn and Blaine stood by the door with their arms folded threateningly.

'Touch Kurt and we _will_ hurt you.' Blaine said with hatred in his voice. Karofsky backed off.

'C'mon Kurt.' Finn pulled me out. 'We have the set-list to discuss.' I was guided out by the four guys.

'Must have upset the queer queen!' Karofsky yelled. I felt a hand leave my shoulder and go back into the bathroom. I looked around but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

'Blaine!' I ran back in after him. Closely followed by the bodyguards. Being cutely small I was surprised that Blaine could hold Karofsky against the wall by the scruff of his red and white football jacket.

'What did you say?' He said in that anger-filled voice. 'You touch Kurt once more, call him queer or bent or anything. I _will_ kill you. You can quote me on that.' He let go and stepped away. He pushed past the others and pulled me along by my arm, not letting go all the way to the choir room where he sat, with his arms folded, beside Satan. I joined Mercedes as the others filled in.

'What happened?' She mouthed.

'Karofsky.' I mouthed back. She looked worried but didn't have time to reply as Mr Schue had entered and begun to talk.

'I've had a lot of thought about this week's lesson. How Kurt got hurt and how I've been ignoring some of the members in this group. I've decided that at sectionals we will be doing a song from a Broadway show. And that Kurt, Mercedes and Artie will have the lead.'


	9. Sectionals

**Sectionals**

I had never actually _been_ to a football match. My Dad was trying to explain it to me but I really wasn't interested. I knew as soon as he saw Blaine in his football gear that my Dad suspected I had come to watch him. I cheered the whole team (hell, most of the glee guys were playing) and scowled at Karofsky when he charged onto the pitch. I had several cringes when the other team crashed into ours. I had no idea why but after a while Finn ran most of the pitch and suddenly they had a point against the other team. I cheered anyway even though I was super confused. The crowed went silent and the players moved to the side of a space where the ball had been placed. Blaine stood beside it, too eight steps back and took a running kick. My eyebrows rose as I watched the ball fly through the air and through the two posts at the end of the field. The team began to cheer and hug whilst the opposing team threw their helmets on the floor.

'I have no idea what just happened.' I said through my clapping.

'We won.' Dad yelled over the crowd. And just like that, it was over. I gritted my teeth sharply when the cheerleaders ran onto the pitch and Satan pulled Blaine into a kiss. My Dad looked at me, about to say something, but resisted and looked away.

'I still don't get this game.' I said to Finn in the back of my Dad's car.

'I can't explain it to someone from the outside. It's like teaching a blind dude how to see.' He rested his head back on the head rest.

'I sat there and had no idea what I was watching. I was driving Dad insane.' I chuckled.

'Blaine mentioned you.' Finn said quietly. I looked at my Dad in the front of the car. He was talking to Carol.

'What did he say?'

'He told me you and him were still- you know, doin' stuff.' I knew Finn still had trouble with gay's.

'So what? It's none of your business.' I looked out of the window.

'It's not cool dude! He has a girlfriend! He has popularity now!'

'Oh _you're_ one to talk! How's Quinn? I'm sure Sam would _love_ to hear about the two of you!' We were whispering but Finn still looked at his Mom.

'Shut up!' He hissed.

'I will if you get off my back about Blaine! It's nothing to do with you so butt out!' That was it. He went home with his Mom and we didn't speak to each other until the next day when we made our way to Sectionals.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' Mercedes kept chanting on the coach. She was as nervous as I was about our solo. My hands kept shaking and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Of course, Rachel and Finn got solo's too. They had a verse each but didn't show any nerves. I clutched my hands on my lap and closed my eyes. Replaying Blaine from last night when he snuck out of his house to see me. Dad was out and we had the house to ourselves... I knew I was smirking but didn't try to hide it. The bus ride seemed to take forever. Mr Schue's pep-talks didn't help either. I tried not to look ahead of me as Blaine and Satan were sitting cuddling on the seats. If only he would come out. That could be me and him.

Looking at the venue where Sectionals was being held made me twice as nervous. It was a huge building that seemed to stretch right up into the sky. It was painted white and the windows ran all the way down, making it look like scratch marks from some huge animal. The interior was even more wow-worthy. The hard-wood floors and the light grey walls made the entrance look professional and daunting. I felt a warm hand slide into mine and turned to see Mercedes, paler than usual, standing beside me.

'I don't feel good.' She whispered.

'You'll be fine.' I nudged her with my shoulder. 'We chose the costumes. If the singing's bad at least we'll look amazing.' I tried cheering her up as we walked through the equally professional corridors to the waiting room. Blaine waved to his Warbler friends and I could tell he was knocked down when they didn't return it. It was going to be a long wait so we decided to play a game to get us piped up.

'Truth or dare.' Brittany suggested. I was out-voted by everyone. The dares were stupid and the truths were childish and mostly were about sex. I sat and watched before the bottle spun onto Puck and me.

'Truth or dare?' He asked me. I wasn't very daring so I said;

'Truth.'

'Okay.' He rubbed his hands together excitedly. 'This is something that the rest of the group have wanted to ask you but never felt good about it. Have you ever had it the gay way?' Blushing red and eyes widening. I tried to stop them from darting to Blaine.

'Yes.' I said nervously. Everyone _was _staring at me. The whole room buzzed for a second as they commented.

'Really?' Mercedes said. 'You never told me!' She seemed hurt.

'Who was it?' Satan chirped in excitedly. _Your boyfriend_. I thought.

'Just some guy.' The game had been forgotten now.

'Was he any good?' Blaine asked. Eyebrows raised.

'You bet.' I smirked at the room. 'And very gifted too.' I winked at Tina. 'If you know what I mean.'

'What's it like?' Satan cut in.

'What's what like?' I asked her.

'Gay sex.'

'Compared to what? Normal sex? Never had it.'

'What like, ever?' Sam's turn to speak.

'Nope. Never even seen a girl naked. Would never want to!' I added after. 'This has gone from truth or dare to twenty questions. Let's move on to someone else.' I wished that I hadn't. It turned to Finn and Blaine. They stared each other down. Daring one to ask the other.

'How faithful have you been to Santana?' Finn asked. Blaine didn't let his smile falter. I could hear my heart beating in my head.

'Very faithful. Never been with another woman whilst I've been with her.' Nice choice of words. The game subsided then. The room fell quiet and the nerves returned.

'Hey look! There's a piano!' Santana pointed out. She stood up and looked at the group. 'Who can play?' My hand shot up straight away. So did Blaine's. She smiled at him and he pranced on over to her. He began to play a song. Slow and romantic. The jealousy was unbearable. I tried to listen to Mercedes and Tina's conversation but certain lyrics caught my mind. Satan was singing "Songbird" by _Fleetwood Mac_. A love song. Great. When she finished her screaching the silence hit us like an icicle. We were all drouned in it. Mercedes had taken on a light shade of green. I felt okay to be honest. I knew we could win so I was positive about this. My mind changed when the lights flashed to say it was our turn to go on. My heart hammered and I felt sick. We were in the wings as Rachel walked to center stage and began to sing a slow opening to _Hairspray_'s "You can't stop the beat." When it came to the first chorus the beat kicked up and she and Finn danced together on the stage. Oh shit. My turn. I wheeled Artie out on stage and sang my part. He was fun to be around, Artie. He was popular enough now but he didn't act it. The rest of the team filed in and Mercedes took the center to sing the main solo. She sang it perfectly as Satan and Brittany sang behind her. She brought the song down and nailed it, adding attitude into her performance whilst we danced behind her. Dancing and running around the stage with everyone made me remember the good things about Glee club. About my life. This was what I wanted to do. To perform and be a star. We closed the song and filed off the stage and began to celebrate in the waiting room, dancing even more and laughing. Granted we were still split into the cheerleaders and the footballers and Me, Mercedes, Artie and Tina. Rachel seemed to think she belonged with Finn so she stood with him. I caught Blaine's eye and saw the happiness in them. He wasn't looking at me though. He was popular and happy and I meant nothing to him at this very moment. The moment was spoilt when Quinn ran out quickly into the bathroom. Several people went to her. Satan and Brittany, Finn and Sam. She was bombarded as she puked up in the toilets. Blaine didn't have his friends with him now so he was allowed to smile at me. I turned up my nose and looked away. The lights went again as we were wanted on stage. Mercedes grabbed my hand as we stood on stage with the Warblers and Oral Intensity. Some chat show woman came on to the stage. She had the envelope that would announce who won. Heart beating and nerves flying like butterflies in my belly. She opened it.

'The winner of this year's choir Sectionals is...' The pause was menacing. 'The New Directions!' Our team fell into celebratory cheering. Hugging and high-fiveing. I looked at the Warblers. It was as if their dreams had been crushed. They filed off stage as we collected our huge trophy and too it back to McKinley.

We didn't get the treatment we had expected when we returned to school. I thought that, after achieving something, we would be at least treated nicely. But no. It was Tuesday morning and I was walking to Glee club when I got an ice-cold slushie in the face. I inhaled in surprise. Standing as frozen as the icy drink all over my new Gucci jacket. I whipped most of it out of my eyes and, ignoring the laughter, continued my walk to Glee club. I entered the room and everyone gasped in shock when they saw me.

'Kurt!'

'Oh my _god_! What happened?' Were some of the comments.

'It appears we haven't quite perfected the popularity thing yet.' I said coldly as I sat down. I licked around my mouth and tasted the sweet blueberry. My eyes stung and my hair was ruined. Great. Today was off to an excellent start. Mr Schue walked in and began to speak before noticing me.

'Kurt? What happened?' He placed his sheet music down on the piano and looked at me.

'I got slushied.' I shrugged. 'No big deal. Tastes nice though.' I picked some from my shoulder and ate it. 'Yum.'

'You're sure you're okay?' He asked me again.

'Uhu.' I nodded quickly. Inside, I really wasn't okay.

'Okay. Today I've decided that we could have that Whitney Houston lesson. Find a song that says what's happening in your life.'

I trailed off. I don't think there was a song that the Houston did that was titled 'Complete failure.' But, hey, if all else failed, I could go with 'Saving all my love for you.' That was about cheating, right? Just when I thought the day could get no worse, the worst thing ever happened. I got a text.

Meet me in the Auditorium after Glee. Blaine.

No kisses. No jokes. Nothing. I was in trouble. I could feel it. I left the classroom hesitantly. I walked slowly to the bathroom to clean off the slushie. My jacket was okay. Thankfully, leather cleaned quickly. I walked to the auditorium and onto the stage.

'Blaine?' I called.

'Yeah.' He walked from behind the wings. His face was set and his eyes were on the floor.

'I guess this is where you tell me what's wrong with you?' I said. Standing still as he walked from the shadows. The huge spotlight was on us. As always.

'I can't do this anymore Kurt.' He said finally. Looking me in the eyes now. My heart broke.

'What do you mean?'

'Us.' He stepped closer. 'I'm breaking up with you.'

'No.' I shook my head as the tears fell. 'You can't.'

'I have to.' He was crying now. 'I don't want to anymore. It hurts. Too much.'

'You promised you would never hurt me.' I sobbed.

'I also promised to make you happy. So I am. I'm setting you free. You can find someone Kurt. You can walk through the halls with him and say "That's my boyfriend." That guy isn't me. I'm sorry.' He was sobbing now. He began to walk away.

'No, Blaine.' I tried to follow him. 'Blaine, _please!_' I tugged at his arm.

'No Kurt.' He turned around sharply. 'It's over.' He left. If I could scream I would. Everything had frozen. Like I was sitting in a giant slushie. It was over-

I was over-

Everything was gone…

I stood in the middle of the stage. My bag over my shoulder. My favorite boots on. The promise ring glittered on my finger. When I could move again I pulled it off. I fell to the floor, holding it. All that work. Everything. I had nothing. The bell to symbolize the start of lunch went off and brought me back from my pit of despair. I had missed an entire lesson. Did I care? The hell I did. I was going to sit there until Blaine came back for me. He never did. Lunch ended and so did fifth and sixth lesson. I was still in my place. Thinking I had done something wrong. Had I? Was it me? The corridors growled with students hurrying to get home. I was still in the center of the auditorium stage. The place I had auditioned for Glee. The place I had first heard Blaine sing as a part of our team. I was hungry now and numb from the floor. I stood up weakly and walked to the parking lot.

'Hey Kurt!' Mercedes called from her car. 'Kurt! Kurt!' I ignored her attempts to get my attention. I sat in my car and drove as fast as I could to my house. I knew he would be there. The teddy, the jacket he left. The memories. I put his jacket on and lay on my bed with the teddy hugged close. I cried. Cried until my eyes stung. Cried until there were no more tears. I made dinner for my Dad in silence and hardly touched my own. Too many memories. I had nothing. Suddenly, it came to me. My song. That was what I would do. I didn't sleep much. Two cups of coffee later and I was at school. Like a zombie in the corridors. Sloppy and absent. I knew it was only a matter of time. Knew he was there. Somewhere. It wasn't until Glee club that I saw him. He was laughing with Satan. I smiled and waved at Mercedes and Tina. The muscles in my face hurt from use. The class was boring. It was just about how the Houston used emotion in her songs. Nothing I'd never heard before. I raised my hand in protest.

'Sir.' I said sharply.

'Yes Kurt?'

'I have my Houston song.' I stood at the front of the class. 'Just to let you know, this has nothing to do with anyone in this room.' I lied. The piano began and I broke out into song. I'd chosen Whitney's greatest (in my opinion) heartache song. "I have nothing." I knew that he knew it was about him. I could see it on his face when I glanced at him. He listened and held back the tears. I held the last note before the tear broke out and sat back in my place.

'Umm, thank you Kurt.' Mr Schue said. He went back to his lecture whilst I whipped my eyes on my sleeve with no idea of the drama that was about to kick off.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets revealed**

It all happened two weeks later. We were sitting in Glee club, waiting for everyone to arrive, when I caught some of Brittany and Satan's conversation.

'-Getting fatter though. I noticed it in Cheerio practice yesterday.' Satan said.

'I know. And she fell from the top of the pyramid. I was right beside her so I saw. Her knees were weak. It's a sign of circuitry malfunction.' Brittany said back.

'She's not a frickin' robot Britt! She's knocked up. It's so obvious.'

'You mean she's pregnant?' Britt said in surprise.

'Yeah. Has to be. There's no other way.'

'What do we do?' Britt asked. I didn't like the smile that had broken out on Satan's face.

'We tell Jacob Ben Israel.'

'No!' Britt protested. 'It'll be all round the school in seconds.'

'Exactly. Then Coach Sylvester will find out and put me on top of the pyramid and as head cheerleader.'

'What about me?' Britt cut in.

'What about you? You never have to worry about this stuff. You're too cute to hate.' She smiled. _Actually _smiled. Satan and Britt linked fingers as the rest of the class filed in. I grabbed my phone and texted Finn. _We have a problem_. I sent. _Brittana know's_. I looked at his reaction as he told Quinn. She looked at me and scowled like it was my fault.

'Why did you tell Santana!' She yelled at me the next day. Making me crap myself as she threw my locker door shut.

'I haven't told a soul.' I said hurriedly. 'They guessed for themselves. I swear.' She stood breathing heavily for a second before breaking down and burying her face in my shoulder. I patted her back awkwardly.

'She told the whole school.' She sobbed. 'Even Coach Sylvester.' As she said it, Coach Sylvester walked down the corridor. I rolled my eyes at the gross red and white tracksuit she was wearing. Disgusting. She stopped right in front of us.

'Lady-face.' She nodded. 'Preggo. You're off the Cheerios. Remove that uniform and return it to my office by lunch time.' She nodded again and left. Quinn stood motionless. Her mouth open and her eyes wide.

'Slut.' A passerby yelled.

'You suck Fabray!' Another called. Soon they were chanting it.

'HEY!' I yelled, getting annoyed. 'I know you all have nothing better to do but we have Glee to go to!' I took Quinn's hand and led her to the choir room. People whispered as we walked in.

'What are you doing?' Mercedes asked me as I sat down beside her.

'Helping out a friend in need.' I shrugged.

'Friend! Don't you remember what she did to us before Glee club?'

'Yes. Now she knows how it feels. She needs help from people like me who have had the comments in the corridors.' I folded my arms to signalize that the conversation was over. Mr Schue walked in and saw Quinn crying. He walked close up to her and took her hand.

'Are you okay?' He asked. I could tell by his voice that he knew about her.

'Yes.' She sobbed.

'Mr Schuester.' _Oh my god Rachel. Shut up!_ She stood at the front of the class. 'I think that this had taught us that celibacy isn't working. I personally think that Quinn has solved the problem for Glee club.' She looked around at everyone's dumbstruck faces. 'Sex. We need to be sexy.' I sighed and raised my hand in the air. I took center stage and pushed her aside.

'I think that Rachel...' I paused. Wishing I wasn't about to say this. 'Has a point.' The room erupted. 'Wait, wait. Hear me out. This Glee club has some hotties in in. The Cheerios, the footballers, Me. But then we have people like Rachel. Who have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin.' Laughter. 'But, if we want to get somewhere in this school. We've gotta go sexy.' Cheering followed.

'I have _totally_ got this.' Satan said. The team began planning to be sexy whilst I scowled at Rachel. I sat down and smirked at my idea.

'Guys, I don't know about this idea.' Mr Schue spoilt the mood.

'Why not?' I called out.

'Because I don't think Principle Figgins will appreciate it.'

'Screw Figgins! He never lets us do anything!' The class fell silent.

'Kurt,' Mr Schue said quietly. 'I'd like to speak to you in my office please.' I sighed angrily and stormed into his office. I sat in front of his desk and waited for him to get the class settled. He walked in and sat down calmly. 'I've noticed Kurt. Recently you've been acting strange. Mouthing off, teasing Rachel. It's not like you.' He looked sympathetic. 'Is there anything you want to discuss?' I looked out of the glass window in his office. I saw that Blaine was looking back.

'I'm just- lonely. Unloved. My Dad's spending more time with Finn and Carol is working more to pay for a house for us all. I have nobody.' I stared at the desk. 'I'm miserable.'

'Kurt, I know you've been through a lot over the past month. I know it can't be easy for you. But taking your own misery out on other people isn't going to get you anything. I think you and Rachel need to spend some time together. You may find that you like her.'

'Are you really stupid?' I asked angrily.

'Kurt-'

'Fine! I'll go put myself through horror just to make you happy!' I stood up quickly and left the room. I stood at the front of the class. 'Dear Rachel. I would like to spend some time with you because Mr Schuester isn't happy that I think you're a loser.' I turned to Mr Schue. 'Happy now?' I sat down and folded my arms angrily. I know other people had problems but could I not focus on myself for a while? Then it hit me. There was someone who needed help more than I did. My decision was made. I was getting myself a new best friend.

'Let me get this straight,' Quinn said as we walked through the corridors. 'You want to help me, and be my best friend?'

'You got it.' I smiled. 'Look Blondie, you're gonna need someone when this gets out to Sam about you and Finn. I know how you feel I've been the main subject of teasing. I nominate me.' She was thinking. Hard. I didn't think she had ever thought this much in her life.

'Okay. You're on.' She said slowly. After a week of being friends with her I realized that she was actually a good person. She was funny and liked soppy love music. Plus she was like a Barbie doll and let me choose what she should wear to school. I knew she wouldn't stay this semi-perfect shape, but I was willing to help her hide her bump whenever possible.

'So your parents don't know yet?' I asked her on Saturday night. We were having a sleepover at my house and I was braiding her hair.

'I don't know how to tell them. They'll hate Sam and it's not even his problem. I can't tell them.' Her eyes welled up.

'Okay, let me help here. They will find out at some point. That is a definite. The sooner you tell them, the easier it will be.' I was looking at her seriously through the mirror. 'I'll come with you if it makes things easier.'

'You'd really do that for me?' Her eyes lit up.

'What are friends for?' I shrugged.

'Why are you doing this Kurt? What did I do for you to help me?'

'I know how it feels. How something you can't control turn's your life around. Look at me. I still can't see through one eye and my face looks terrible.' I scowled at the huge bruise still on my right eye. 'I pitied you because I understood you. Now it's my duty to stop what you did to me, from happening to you.' I smiled warmly which she returned.

'Hey Kurt?' Dad called through the door.

'Umm, yeah Dad?' I forgot to ask him about Quinn staying over.

'Who you talking to?' He asked.

'Umm, I'm having a sleepover with Quinn.'

'Quinn, who's Quinn?' He opened the door and paused when he saw us. 'Oh, forgive me. I didn't know Kurt was havin' friends round.'

'It's okay Mr Hummel.' She knew what to do with her smile to make Dad like her immediately. He began to leave.

'Umm Dad.' I chased after him. 'Dad, I wanted to talk to you. It's about Quinn. She might be here a while.'

'How come?' He paused on the stairs.

'Well, see, she's got herself in a bit of trouble and her parents don't know yet.'

'What sort of trouble? Drugs?' How clueless.

'No. She's- pregnant.' I examined his face. He nodded.

'Okay then.' He left. I think he understood something. I went back into my room where Quinn was looking out of the window, biting her thumb nail.

'You okay?' I asked.

'I've been so stupid.' She sobbed.

'What do you mean?' I hugged her.

'I just realized what I've done. I have to tell Sam before this gets too far. I have to be with Finn and I _have_ to tell my parents.' Her voice was desperate.

'No. You don't need to tell Sam. I will. I'll make it out like gossip and pretend I didn't know he was there.'

'No! I have to tell him to his face.' She was crying properly now. She wasn't much smaller than me so it was easy to be the shoulder to cry on. We put on a chick flick film and laughed for the first time all day. Then we swapped embarrassing stories and talked about the most romantic things that had happened to us.

'Mine was with Blaine.' I sighed after her story about how Finn had set up a picnic in the auditorium. 'It was the weekend before Sectionals. He took me camping and won a teddy on the grabbers. Then he gave me this.' I held out my hand and flashed the ring on my finger.

'Oh, that's gorgeous!' She ran her finger over it. Then sighed. 'He's miserable too you know. I've never seen him so _sad_. He and Santana have been arguing for ages and he's missed two football practices. He still loves you, you know.'

'Not enough to acknowledge me. Like, ever.' I huffed. Holding back the unwanted tears.

'Then turn it around.' She sat up.

'What do you mean by that?' I frowned.

'He won't speak to you, right? So talk to him. Show him that you're still you.' She was smiling wickedly now. 'You're helping me Kurt. Let me do the same.' I thought about it.

'Okay. You're on.' We went to her parents' house the next day. She was too nervous to eat anything so we went quite early. It was half an hour before she got out of the car and walked to her front door. She told me to stay outside as her Dad was homophobic. The minutes ticked by and I got more worried as five past turned into half past. There was movement then. The front door opened and she was pushed out of the door by an incredibly angry man. I ran from my car to pick her up off the floor.

'Don't ever come to this house again!' He shouted to her.

'Daddy please!' She called as he slammed the door.

'Quinn I-' I was lost for words. Her make-up was running down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably now. Something flew out of the top window. A suitcase. It missed her by inches and only because she tucked her feet in.

'What do I do now?' She asked in a lost voice. I hugged her.

'You'll come and stay with me.' I got her suitcase and guided her to the car. We drove back to my house and I looked for my Dad.

'Kurt? That you? Finn's gonna be here in a second so I won't have time to eat.' he walked into the living room from the kitchen. He paused and observed me and Quinn for a second.

'Umm, Dad. Quinn's parents kicked her out. I said she could stay here for a while.'

'Okay.' He smiled nervously at her. 'You stay as long as you like.'

'So they just kicked her out?' Mercedes asked on Monday.

'Yeah. Threw her stuff out of the window. She's been at mine all weekend.'

'That's horrible.' Tina cut in.

'How could you kick your own daughter out?' Mike chirped in.

'All I know is that her Mom begged her Dad to let her stay.' I shook my head. We sat in the courtyard sharing chips and drinking slushie's. I frowned at Mercedes. She had been quiet for a long time. I tapped her and mouthed; _You okay?_ She nodded and stared off into the distance.

'I do have some gossip though.' Artie began. 'Brittany told me that Sam and Quinn never had sex.' The group exchaned looks. Then all stared at me.

'Do you know who the father is?' Mercedes asked. Suddenly eager.

'Umm, no.' I tried to look innocent.

'C'mon Kurt. Drop the act. The two of you are like that.' Tina crossed her fingers in front of her face.

'Exactly. I would never tell on one of you guys and I'm not telling on her.'

'So Sam's not the father?' Mike asked.

'I'm not saying!' I glanced at the popular side of the courtyard. Quinn still sat there even though she wasn't a Cheerio anymore. She sat with Sam. Finn was trying to talk to her but Rachel kept nagging him.

'We can't let _her_ find out.' Tina said, gesturing to Rachel. 'She'll find some stupid reason to tell Sam and create more drama.' _Not to mention the fact that the father is actually her bofriend._ I thought. Mr Schue decided to bring us more bad news in Glee club that day. I was just getting settled with being pushed to the back when he said;

'We've been asked to do the assembly this Friday.' The whole class groaned.

'Why are we still doing this?' Satan asked. 'Every performance turns out to be a disaster!'

'Exactly! Which is why we're going with Kurt's idea. We're turning the sexy on!' It was a terrible idea. I know I had suggested it but I never expected Mr Schue to consider it now! How sexy were we going to be? A gay and a pregnant girl and Rachel. Nothing sexy about that at all!

'You're just over reacting!' Quinn said at the dinner table that night. 'You just need to act like you don't give a damn.' She shrugged. 'Plus, it's a good way to get Blaine back.' She added. My Dad frowned at me but I shook my head.

'I only got him in the first place because I was nice to him. Not sexy. That was his part.' Dad cleared his throat. 'Sorry.' I added. I had no idea how to get Blaine back and no idea how to me sexy. I decided to consult my sexy friend. Mercedes.

'So you want to duet in the sexy song.' She repeated as we left math next morning.

'Yes. I can follow your lead and be sexy.'

'You're on Hummel.' She laughed. We rehearsed all night. Quinn observed to see if we were sexy enough.

'You're gonna have all the guys fanning their faces by the end of it.' She giggled. We got to perform the next day.

'Mercedes and I decided that we would combine the two sexiest artists of the twenty-first century. Justin Timberlake and Madonna.' We began to sing "Four Minutes." adding a sexy dance routine to make it powerful. Our small audience joined in as backing singers and began to enjoy the music. We ended with hips and bowed when the song had ended. I looked around the room. Quinn was right. Blaine was sitting tense and trying not to look at me. He failed, of course. He smirked at me and looked at Santana hurriedly.

'That was awesome!' Quinn said when I went to sit back down. Mercedes and I were getting patted on the back by all the un-populars'. Even Brittany gave me a thumbs up. For that one moment we were respected as equals and nothing set us apart.

'Mr Schuster?' Rachel's hand went up. She took center stage and put her hands on her hips. 'I don't think that sexy is appropriate for the assembly.' The room sighed in frustration.

'You suggested it in the first place!' I shouted.

'I know, but I don't think it's appropriate for it to be performed in front of the school. We should save it for Regionals.' She looked around the room. 'Right Finn.' She said when nobody agreed.

'No.' Gasp. 'I don't agree with you Rachel. I think you just want to sing a solo whilst we sway in the background. It's not fair on the other people who don't get solo's. Like Brittany and Santana.'

'That's not true-'

'Yes it is.' Tina said. 'All you want is to be the big star in this group. I never get a time in the light. Most of us don't.' I had never heard Tina so angry before.

'She's right.' Blaine said. 'You always get the lead. You're an amazing singer Rachel but you're not the only one.' She looked at Finn again.

'Oh don't rely on your boyfriend!' Satan called. 'He doesn't love you anymore. He's with Quinn.' Silence...

'What?' She said slowly. The room exchanged nervous looks.

'Yeah, what?' Sam said. Tina looked at me in a "help" way. There was nothing I could do. Sam stood up and joined Rachel at the front. I looked at Quinn who was sitting wide-eyed and pleading at Sam.

'Sam its-'

'It's true.' Satan said. 'Everyone knows. Just like they know about Sam and Mercedes.' More silence.

'What!' I burst out. 'Hold the phone a second.' I stood at the front too. 'Finn got Quinn pregnant and Sam's been with Mercedes?' My head was spinning. I could see Finn about to say something.

'Okay!' Mercedes shouted. 'Me and Sam have been together. But Quinn's been doing the dirty too.'

'Like that makes everything okay.' Satan said.

'Why do you want to make everyone's life harder?' Blaine said.

'No,' Sam's turn. 'Santana did what we never had the balls to do. Now it's out. No hiding.' He took Mercedes' hand and left. Followed by Quinn and Finn. I stood for a second. Scowled at Santana and left too.


	11. Hospital

It was madness at our house that night. Even though I had done nothing wrong I was getting the blame.

'-Just forgot to tell me about Finn being the father!' My Dad yelled.

'Hey, it's not _my_ fault that Finn did what he did! Shout at him for once!'

'Finn is going through a rough time right now! We should have been there for him from the start!'

'Then _he_ should have told you! Not me!'

'You had the right to protect him Kurt! He's going to be your brother some day!'

'You know what Dad; I don't have to listen to this! I have my own problems that you don't care about. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed.' I stormed up stairs and lay down. Holding the ice-white teddy, called Blaine, close to me. This was the first time in a month that I had wanted to talk to him. I cried, wishing I wasn't. I had tried to help and all it had done was made things worse. I fell asleep in my clothes. teddy-Blaine still clutched to my chest as I woke up. I began moisturizing my face. Adding the cream for my bruise that Carol had lent me. I didn't notice it at first but soon realized that I could see through both eyes. I closed my left eye and could still see. Miracle. Pure miracle. It was weird waking up without Quinn. She hadn't come home last night and I had a worried prediction that Carol had killed her and Finn. My phone buzzed.

**Sorry I didn't come home last night. Had bonding with Carol. She's okay with the baby problem. Did your Dad flip? Quinn x**

_**Only a little. Something about not telling him it was Finn's. Like that's my fault! Kurt x**_

**I'm sorry you got in trouble. :( See you at school later? Quinn x**

_**Course you will! See you in the parking lot! Kurt x**_

I drove to school slowly. The teddy-Blaine sat in the seat beside me. I got to school and the lot was empty apart from one unfamiliar car. I got out and was bombarded by a group of a dozen boys. Their blue blazers told me they were the Warblers.

'What are you doing with Blaine?' The guy at the front asked sharply.

'Nothing.' I shook my head.

'He doesn't belong with you.' He snapped.

'Well he's not so that's okay. Who are you anyway?'

'Sebastian. Ask him about me. He'll tell you I'm dangerous.' A car pulled up next to mine. 'Or I could just show you.' He pulled out a cup of thick, icy liquid.

'No, please!' I knew what it was. He was about to throw it. I cringed waiting for impact. Something hit me in the side and I felt my body hit my car.

'No!' Someone yelled as I was hit. There was a scream of pain and I looked down. Blaine was on the floor with slushie all over him. I knew it stung but not that bad. He was clutching his face and howling in pain. I knelt down beside him and pulled his hand away. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

'What did you do?' I yelled at Sebastian.

'Rock salt. Call an ambulance.' They dispersed and got into their cars. I pulled out my cell and called for an ambulance. Others arrived as we waited. The doctor on the other end of the phone said to keep him calm. I went with him when it arrived. Held his hand as they took his BP and everything. He was silent. Breathing deeply. We got to the hospital and he was taken into the same trauma room as I was in with the green walls.

'Kurt?' Mark asked as I walked into the trauma room.

'It's Blaine.' I said. I broke down into sobs as it hit me.

'What happened?' He took me around the corner and sat me down, offering me a tissue.

'There's this boy from his old school. He was jealous or something. He tried to throw a slushie at me. Blaine appeared and pushed me out of the way. There was rock salt in it.' I dabbed at my eyes. I sat with him for a few minutes. Wanting to be with Blaine but scared of the consequences. The same nurse that I saw when I was hurt walked around the corner.

'Doctor Greene.' She called to him. He left to talk to the nurse. I tried to hear what they were saying, if Blaine was going to be okay. Mark came round the corner, his face pale and lined with worry. I stood up and paused.

'What is it?' I asked. Mark sat me down and put his arm around my shoulder.

'A piece of the rock salt went into Blaine's eye's. It went deep into his corneas. There's a chance-' He faltered and sighed. 'Kurt, there's a chance he might never see again.' I felt my body freeze.

'Where is he?' I asked in a shaky voice.

'Kurt you don't want to see-'

'Where is he?' I pleaded.

'He's being taken up to surgery.' Mark said quietly.

'I want to see him.' I whispered.

'You don't want to see that.' Mark shook his head.

'I do. I want to see.' I blinked the tears away. Mark nodded and led me to the elevator. He pressed button eight and the lift doors closed. It was silent in the lift. I didn't want to think. Didn't want to accept. The lift pinged and the doors opened into a large, curved room. A desk stood to the right and several doors lined the walls. Mark led me through a door beside the desk. It led to a long corridor with two doors spaced far apart. Mark took me through one that said O.R 1. We were in a round room with a huge sink in the center. We went through a door to the left and up a set of stairs which led to some form of observation deck. A dark room with a glass wall. Mark pressed the button on the intercom.

'How are things looking?' He asked.

'There's no muscle damage.' A woman's voice came back. Her voice was shaky.

'And his sight.' Mark pressed. She was silent. 'Elizabeth. Will he see?' She looked at Mark through the glass and shrugged. I gasped and covered my mouth. Blaine took that slushie for me. It should have been me. He did nothing wrong…


	12. Anything Is Possible

**Anything is possible**

He was so small. Lying there. Mark had taken me out when Blaine woke up. He had panicked because he couldn't see. I sat beside his bed and held his hand whilst he sat in despair. His eyes were fixed on one point. He never moved them.

'Does anybody know?' He asked.

'Mark called your Mom.' I said.

'Is she coming?'

'Yes.'

'And my Dad?' His voice broke.

'I'm not sure.' His hand was tight on mine.

'You should go.' He sighed. 'I think my Mom should see me on her own.' I left. My Dad came to get me and drove me home.

'Here.' He handed me a cup of coffee as I collapsed onto the couch. I curled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of them.

'It should have been me.' I said. 'It's all my fault.'

'No, it's that damn kids fault. He threw the salt. He's to blame.' My dad sat beside me. He wasn't the sensitive type so he just put his arm around me. I had a phone call from the strangest person ever.

'Kurt?' Satan's voice called.

'Yes?'

'Umm, Blaine wants to talk to you.'

'Hey Kurt.' He said. He was happy which was unusual. 'I've got good news.' He sighed.

'Oh yeah? What's that?'

'I might be able to see again.' He laughed.

'Really! That's amazing!'

'I know! I've been put on the transplant list. It does mean someone has to die so I can see.' He seemed down about that.

'I'm sure it will be okay.' I reassured him. He had to go then. I explained to my Dad about the transplant.

'That's good right. He can recover and realize he wants to be with you.' He shuffled his newspaper as I spat out my coffee.

'What?' I asked.

'Kurt, I'm your Dad. I'm not dumb. I know when a guy dumps you.' He gave me a matter-of-fact look and went back to his paper. Quinn didn't come home for hours. I was beginning to get worried when my phone rang again.

'Yup.' I answered.

'Kurt?' Quinn whispered.

'Quinn? What's wrong?'

'I'm in the parking lot. The Cheerios just beat me up. Come quick.' Her voice was shaking. I kept my phone to my ear as I ran out.

'Hey, where are you going?' Dad called.

'Quinn's in trouble!' I called back as I closed the door. I drove like a maniac to the parking lot. She sat in the middle of the road. I left my car running and ran to her.

'Kurt!' She sobbed.

'What happened?' I looked at her bruised face in the light of my headlights.

'Santana and Brittany told me to come here. I ran into the other Cheerios and they hit me. I think I broke my ankle.' She was clutching her right foot.

'C'mon. I'm taking you to Mark.' I helped her into the car and drove to County General hospital. I helped her hop to the triage desk.

'Fill out this form.' The nurse I had seen earlier said. Up close I could see that she had dyed brown hair. Her eyes were brown too. She looked tired and kept glancing at the clock.

'Is Mark Greene here?' I asked.

'Yes. Fill out the form and wait.' She seemed to have had enough.

'Please, you don't understand!' I yelled. As I did, Quinn grabbed her lower torso and cried in pain. The nurse was at action immediately. She called for a gurney and assisted some tall, dark haired doctor into the room next to the green one. It was similar except the walls were yellow. They began to get machines and a drip in her arm.

'What happened?' The doctor asked. He had an accent that was unusual. Russian?

'Umm, some girls at our school beat her up. She said her ankle hurt.' I said hurriedly.

'Did they hit you in the stomach?' He asked Quinn. She nodded.

'Wait, she's pregnant.' I said quickly. The doctor looked at me for a second.

'Get an ultrasound!' He commanded one of his nurses.

'Kurt?' Mark Greene stood in the door. I ran to him and hugged him.

'What happened?' He asked.

'Quinn got beat up.' I sobbed.

'Quinn?'

'She's my friend from school. She's pregnant and everyone hates her.'

'C'mon, I'll get you a coffee.' He led me to the shop across the road.

'What sort of world is this?' I asked as I drank my coffee. 'I should be with her. She need's my help.'

'I think you've had enough of that hospital for a while.' He patted my hand.

'Have you talked to Blaine since this morning?' I asked.

'Yes. I just came down from the ICU when I saw you.' He cleaned his circular glasses on his sleeve. He appeared to have a head ache.

'Are you okay Doctor Greene?'

'Yes. It's been a long day.' His phone buzzed. 'Oh crap.'

'What is it?' I asked curiously.

'I have to pick my wife up from her working mother's class.' He shook his head.

'I should be with Quinn now.' I told him. 'See you tomorrow I guess.' I stood up and put a dollar down on the table.

'What's this for?'

'The coffee.' I pushed the door open and walked across the road. Quinn was crying when I walked in. 'Is everything okay?' I asked as I took her hand.

'Yes. Look.' She pointed to the screen. A small peanut shape sat in the center.

'Is that-'

'The baby. Yeah.' She whipped her eye's.

'Wow. That's just so... real.' I shook my head in disbelief. Quinn was moved into a room with an old lady in the other bed. I sat with her until she fell asleep before I got into an elevator and went up to the ICU. I sighed when I saw him. His eyes were closed but I didn't know if he was asleep. I sat beside him.

'Kurt?' He asked in a weak voice.

'How did you know?'

'Your perfume. You don't forget that smell.' He chuckled.

'I thought you were asleep.' I stroked his hand.

'No. What's the point in opening my eyes if I can't see?' He said miserably.

'Blaine. Don't think like that. You'll get that transplant and you'll recover.' I held back the tears.

'I'm glad it was me.' He opened them now. They didn't have the life in them anymore. Just blank and staring.

'I never thanked you for saving me.' One tear. It was quiet for a second.

'Did you come here just to see me?' He joked.

'No. I came with Quinn.'

'Is she okay?' He was suddenly alert.

'She is now. The Cheerio's beat her up.'

'Harsh.'

'That's what I thought.' I watched his blank eyes following certain sounds.

'Who's that!' He asked panicked as a nurse walked in and attended the patient beside him.

'A nurse. It's okay.' I stroked his hand with my finger.

'You should go home Kurt. This is wrong.' He frowned.

'What's wrong about this?'

'Because I'm falling in love with you again. I just want to see your face.' He turned his head. His eyes searching for what they could not see.

'I'm so sorry Blaine. I'll come and see you later.' I kissed his head and left. Whipping my face on my shirt as I left the elevator. My Dad and Carol were in the waiting room.

'Kurt!' They said when they saw me. They walked into the main admin desk.

'Finn's in with Quinn. Is she okay?' Carol took my hand.

'Yeah, she's fine now.' I smiled.

'Why are you crying?' Dad asked.

'I just went to see Blaine.' I told him. 'He's pretty scared.'

'You should go home Kurt. I think you've been here enough today. We're here with Quinn now. Take the car and go to bed.' He patted my shoulder. I knew I wouldn't sleep. I had a plan to kick Satan in the groin and find that Sebastian kid and throw something into his eyes. I showered and sat with teddy-Blaine. I wished he was here. That we were back in the old days when Rachel was allowed to own the stage with her popular boyfriend. Quinn never spoke to me and Santana made gay jokes. It was better then. I had a small amount of happiness in my life. Blaine kept me going. I moisturized and planned to sleep. Falling into memories more than dreams. I was sitting in Blaine's car, we had just left the movies and he kissed me for the first time. The first time we were one person. Our first time in the tent. All was lost now. Everything was gone.

'You set her up didn't you!' I stormed at Santana when I saw her in the choir room.

'Hold it butt-boy.' She stood up and put her face close to mine.

'Don't come with the gay insults Santana! This has nothing to do with that. This is about the fact that Quinn almost lost her baby because of you!'

'Good! Maybe she'd learn her lesson not to put her legs behind her head with other people's boyfriends!'

'Oh! Like you and Puck weren't getting it on last weekend, even though you're dating Blaine!'

'Well, you can tell him for me that I'm not with him anymore! Also, if Quinn show's her pregnant little ass in this room again, _I'm _going to kick it!' She sat down and folded her arms. I was still stood in the same place.

'Blaine doesn't know you left him.' I stated.

'Get with it lady-trousers. I can't date a guy who can't appreciate how I look.' She raised one eyebrow and stared away from me.

'You know, you are a real bitch.' I sat in my seat as Mr Schuster entered the class room. Followed by a soppy Rachel. Sam and Mercedes were laughing behind me and Tina and Mike were making out. I checked my cell. This would be when Blaine would text. The day didn't improve. The assignment for the week was emotion. Yes, I had a lot of that. I was however, unable to express it. I know he's free and everything now, but I don't think that Blaine would be okay with me telling everyone about him. I drove to the hospital to pick Quinn up and found that she wasn't in her bed. I went to admin.

'Excuse me, do you know if Quinn Fabray has been moved?' I asked the same doctor who worked on her yesterday.

'She went to see a friend in the ICU a moment ago.' He said in his accent. I have to ask where he's from. I knew where she was. I went to Blaine who was talking excitedly to Quinn.

'-Never seen something so amazing in my life!' He said. I sat down and put a finger on my lips to silence Quinn. 'Kurt?' Blaine asked after he smelt the air.

'I'm here.' I called from the opposite side of the bed. Something lifted inside me when his smile lit up.

'I'll wait for you in the car.' Quinn smiled. She left. Blaine held out his hand and I took it.

'I can see things.' He said.

'What?' I asked.

'I can see shapes. The eye specialist said it could be a sign of repair.' He squeezed my hand happily.

'Have you spoken to Santana today?' I couldn't resist asking. His smile fell and he let go of my hand.

'Yes. I have.' His eyes fixed into the distance. 'She said she couldn't deal with this right now.' He gritted his teeth and covered his face.

'Blaine, I want you to know that I can. I can deal with this.'

'I don't want to have you helping me.' He began blinking frantically.

'Blaine?' I panicked. He grabbed his face and shrieked. 'Blaine!' I sat beside him. I realized he was crying. Like, really crying. I pulled him close to me.

'I can't do this.' He sobbed.

'Yes. Yes, you can. I belive in you.' I turned his face to mine. He reached out his hand and rested it on my cheek. I leant in. His lips were warm and soft on mine. He pulled away and opened his eyes. He blinked and they widened.

'Kurt?' He whispered.

'I'm here.' I reassured him.

'I know. I can see that.' He was serious.

'You can see?' I said, pulling back.

'Yes. You're wearing your sky-blue shirt that you love and that navy bow-tie.' He looked at my shirt.

'Oh my god.' I said in astonishment.

'Doctor!' Blaine called. He began searching. 'Doctor! I need a doctor!' A man in a white coat approached the bed.

'What is it Mr Anderson?' He asked in a way that made me want to hit him. Like Blaine was handy capped.

'I can see!' He shouted.


	13. Ignorance

**Ignorance**

It _was_ a miracle. Blaine could see again. I was shoved aside whilst the doctor's did test's. He was messed with for ages. I rang my Dad and told him what had happened. Quinn came in to see where I was. She was as gob-smacked as I was as Blaine read out all the letters on the bourd. Mark Greene and his Wife, the surgeon from the other day, rushed into the room and began to do tests also.

'What happened?' I asked happily.

'I'm not sure. Whatever it is we have to believe it was a miracle.' Mark smiled positively at me. Blaine's Mom came after then. She seemed okay. A little stuck up but she smiled. He would have to stay in the hospital until the doc's gave him the all clear but he was okay with that.

'So it just, came back?' Sam asked me the next day in Glee club.

'Yep. I had absolutely nothing to do with it.' I said quickly. Quinn was sitting with us now. Satan glared at her across the room but Quinn wasn't fazed in the slightest.

'I think he's coming back soon so I think we should do something special. A performance to tell him that we care.' I chirped. I didn't know where I was with him, but I wasn't giving up. Not yet. We planned for the entire lesson. Regionals was left behind and Blaine was in the center of all plans. Satan sat, arms folded, and took no part in the planning. I went home with a smile on my face and chatted happily with Dad all through dinner.

'So, what's the hanger taste like?' He asked when I took a breath from explaining the shopping trip we planned for the weekend.

'Hanger?' I asked confused. We were eating salmon?

'You've been smiling the entire time you were talking. You look like you've had a hanger in your mouth the whole day.' He chuckled.

'I'm just, happy finally. Tina and Mike are better, Artie and Britt are in love, Mercedes and Sam are just too cute and Quinn and Finn are tight.' I took a bite of salmon.

'How's that Rachel girl taking everything?' Dad asked.

'Umm, I don't pay much attention to her anymore.' I frowned. Truth be told, she was depressed. Her voice was gone and she cried all the time. I think it was the shock of it being Quinn that bothered her, not the whole loosing Finn thing. I cleaned up and went to my room. Checking my phone. One new message.

_I'm comin back tomorrow. Blaine x_

**That's amazing! Can't wait to see you! Kurt x**

_Same here! How is everyone? Blaine x_

**They're glad ur okay. Can I ask you something? Kurt x**

_Go ahead x Blaine x_

**Where does it leave us? Kurt x**

_I can't. I'm trying to Get Santana back. Sorry :( Blaine x_

**Don't worry yourself. I'm sure your popularity is most important now. Kurt.**

I put my phone down and ignored his reply. My happy buzz was gone and I fell asleep crying again.

I dragged myself to school the next day. Under-slept and over coffee-d. There was a crowd around Blaine's car and it was hard to see him. I first saw him in Glee club. It hadn't taken long for Satan to be on his arm again. She sat with a smug expression and her prize boyfriend. I hated what I was about to do.

'Mr Schue?' I raised my hand.

'Yes Kurt. You can now.' He smirked and let me take the stage.

'Blaine, we have all missed you. Well those who really care anyway.' I scowled at Santana. 'And we're glad you are back. So the team and I have created a special song to show you that we care.' Everyone stood beside me. Satan sat with her prize and smiled sarcastically. I know that she knew how I felt. She was using it against me. I lead the way in our song from the original _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ Finn, Tina, Artie and I all sung at least one verse each. The lyrics were all about seeing the beauty of the world. The beauty he could now see again. He was crying by the end of it. He stood and hugged us all one-by-one. He left me until last. Whispering a 'thank you' in my ear as he did so. It was regionals talk now. Everything had been put on hold this week so the sexy assignment had been forgotten.

'I've been thinking,' Mr Schue said when we all sat back down. 'We need a duet. Something fresh.' He looked sadly at Finn and Rachel who sat far apart. Everyone knew he loved how they fitted together. Like a perfect duet. 'So the new assignment is to do a duet with someone you aren't familiar with.' He smiled and let us talk it out. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't get Blaine to duet with me? Could I? I looked at him, trying to catch his eye but I wasn't the only one. _Rachel._ I scowled at the way she admired him. She only wanted his voice. Just like Finn. I text him later and asked him.

_I can't duet with you Kurt. They'll know just by looking. Blaine x_

**I don't know how much more of your bullshit I can take. What we had was real. I know I should get over it but I can't. I still love you. I know you feel the same. Kurt.**

_Why are you so angry all the time? Just get over the fact that I don't want you anymore. Blaine._

Neither replied. I even considered flunking school the next day but the sound of Quinn throwing up made me wake before my alarm. I patted her back and got her a glass of water. She smiled and thanked me. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to sleep on my camp bed until she was too big to sit on the floor. It was on the car ride to school that she said something to brighten my day.

'What would my baby call you?' She asked in the car.

'Umm, Kurt? I hope.'

'No. I mean- well, they always call the god-father unkle but you're- well you know. So would you be ankle?' She chuckled.

'Woah, back up a sec.' I said. 'God-father?'

'Or god-mother, if you like?'

'I didn't know I was gonna be the god-father.'

'Oh, Finn didn't ask you.' She stated. 'Do you want to be?' She added after.

'Hell yeah! I'm gonna be Finn's half-brother one day! Why not be the god-parent of his kid first? And just to add, I prefer untie.'

'Yeah, me too.' We pulled up in the parking lot. I saw him from across the lot but ignored him. Turning my nose up as I walked by.

'Oh look, the queer and the slut.' Karofsky shouted to us. I pulled Quinn along.

'What's the matter Hummel?' I heard Blaine say. 'Elton John got your tongue?'

'Assuming that is the only gay idol you know Blaine Anderson I'll say you aren't very knowledgeable. Now if you don't mind I have to go shag someone in a tent by a river. Oh wait! That wasn't just me!' I scowled as I passed. Not letting it bother me as much. I entered the Glee club and began to talk with Finn about his Mom. I hadn't seen her since Quinn was in the hospital.

'She's getting used to the whole baby thing now. I think she wants to get married before the baby's born so that should be soon.'

'Oh I can't wait to design the wedding!' I clapped my hands excitedly.' I bobbed in my seat.

'Hey, Hummel. Can you not discuss your weirdness when there are straight guys around?' Blaine snapped as he walked in. I mimed a puzzled look around the room.

'I'm sorry, apart from Finn, I don't see any straight guys here.' I pretended to be confused.

'Shut it Hummel. Just because you're as bent as a rainbow doesn't mean we all are.' His voice was sharp. The few people in the room gasped. Britt and Satan stepped back and Mercedes, Tina and Quinn began to protest. I held my hand out to them and stood right in Blaine's face. The love from before was still there. Harder than ever. But it turned into pity when I saw him swallow nervously.

'I'm happy with who I am. I'm out and proud. Don't pretend like we don't know what's going on here.' I whispered the last part so the other's wouldn't hear. 'If you insult me again Anderson, I won't keep my voice down.' I walked away. He was stood still for a second before he left to sit with Satan.

'What was all that about, dude?' Finn asked.

'Nothing. Blaine's having ego issues.' I snapped. Mercedes laughed nervously. The tension in the room died down when other's walked in. Sam and Mercedes began to discuss something and I was left to whistle to myself.

'Well class, we have a surprise duet for today. Mercedes and Santana.' There was a pause before a cheer. The two opposites bounded towards each other and stood back to back.

'This is for our boyfriends.' Satan said in her bragging voice.

'To show that we love them.' The music began. Mercedes started off singing _River Deep, Mountain High_ and Satan switched the verse. They had the boys in the room nodding and praising them as they danced with a lot of hip action. I tried to smile for Mercedes but felt betrayed. She hadn't told me about this duet. I glanced at Sam who was practically shining with... something. I daren't look at Blaine. I knew his face would be the same. The song ended and each bounded to their boyfriends. I shook my head and we were allowed to leave early. Something behind me made me pause by the door.

'Umm, Blaine?' Came Rachel's voice.

'Yup.' He said as he stood up. Satan shoved passed me.

'I was wondering if you wanted to duet with me. Our voices could work and we haven't ever spoken before.'

'Err, sure. I'd love to duet with you.' He said happily. 'I have to go now. I'll call you later.' I heard footsteps and he walked passed me. He didn't even turn around. I huffed in defeat and walked into science class.


	14. Under The Influence

**Under the Influence**

I couldn't believe it when I got the call. I didn't even know that she had my number. But I sat here on Friday evening with my phone to my face and Santana on the other end.

'I'm having a party. My parents are out so if you're coming bring some booze.' I didn't get to reply before she put the phone down.

'Dad I'm going out.' I called into the living room.

'Where to?' He asked. I saw his head poke up from behind the couch.

'Santana's having a party. I'm gonna spend time with the Glee guys.' If there are any there.

'Alright then. Be careful. Is Quinn going?'

'No she's with Carol tonight.' I said as I put on my boots.

'Course. Forgot. Have fun then.' I shut the door and drove to the large house of Santana Lopez. The house was white and looked like the president should live there. I recognized some cars and waved to Mercedes and Sam. I jogged over to them.

'I didn't expect to see you here.' Mercedes said.

'I had nothing better to do.' I shrugged. We walked inside arm in arm. The entrance was all white and had a spiral staircase on the left. Satan and her prize ass-hole stood at the door and welcomed us in.

'Did you bring any liquor?' She asked each of us. I shook my head when she asked me. 'Then you can't come in.' She said in her bitch way.

'C'mon.' Blaine said from behind her. 'Let the queer in.' They stepped aside and I followed the surprisingly happy Rachel into the sitting room. There was music playing way too loud and people dancing. I tried to join in with the dancing but everyone was already tipsy. I tried to mingle in with the dancing but everyone had someone else to dance with. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap whilst he spun at dangerous speeds. Tina and Mike were locked onto each others face. Sam and Mercedes were dancing around the room. Puck was dancing with Rachel, Blaine and Satan were making out and drinking almost at the same time. That left Finn and me. He was dancing alone in a corner. Well, not dancing, more like stumbling. I frowned and sat down. Grabbing a beer from one of the coolers at the side of me. I began to chug the foul tasting liquid and sat in lonely silence. I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up the lights were out and the room was quiet. I frowned and searched for the light switch. There was nobody around and the lights were off everywhere else. I went into the hall. Searching. Where did everyone go? I opened the front door, cars were in the center of the street, odd doors were left open as the inhabitants had fled. Prams and bikes lined the darkened street. A light flickered on behind me. I turned and saw Blaine standing by the door I had just come through. Something was weird about how he was standing but I approached him anyway.

'What happened?' I asked. Walking up the steps to the front door. He didn't reply. His arms fell loosely at his sides and his face was expressionless. 'I'm glad I found you. I was beginning to panic.' I chuckled nervously. I was on the top step. Feet away from him when I saw the blank eyes and the blood stains. 'Blaine?'

'Brain's.' He murmured. 'Brain's.' Louder this time. 'Brain's! Brain's!' He was yelling now. There was a crowded chant behind him. Everyone else from the Glee club was covered in blood and dead looking. They chanted which got louder and louder. Cold hands dragged me into the house and everything went dark.

'He's drooling.' A voice said in the darkness.

'Brain's? Why is he saying brain's?' Another voice said.

'Yo Kurt!' I recognized that voice. I remember singing with the same voice on stage with thousands watching. I recognized the squeak of wheels and the sound of leather gloves.

'Wow, he's really out of it.' Another familiar voice said. It made me think of my Dad. A brother of sorts.

'Maybe we should call his Dad.' Now _that_ voice I recognized. That was the voice I liked waking up to. I opened my eyes slowly. Finn, Artie and Blaine were looking at me worriedly. I saw their faces smooth over with relief.

'Jeez dude,' Finn said. 'We thought you were dead. You sleep really deeply.'

'You were trying to eat me.' I said after a yawn. 'You were all zombies.' The music was still loud and my head was banging. Artie and Finn walked away and rejoined the party. Blaine sat down beside me. I clutched my head and grimaced at the pounding.

'Do you want me to drive you home?' Blaine said after a moments awkward silence.

'No, I just need some air.' I began to get up.

'I'll come with you.' He got up too.

'Where are you going?' A highly dancing Santana asked.

'Kurt wants air.' Blaine told her.

'Well we're playin' spin the bottle now so if you leave you'll miss it.' She waltzed off and turned the music down. The crowd moaned at the silence. 'Yo! Shut it! We're gonna play spin the bottle!' Cheering as we gathered on the carpet. We sat in a circle. Couples sat opposite as there was a higher chance to get chosen. It was interesting watching Sam and Brittany and Tina and Puck kissing across the bottle. Tina spun it and it landed on me. I spun and almost stopped breathing when the bottle stopped at Blaine. He sat two spaces away from me, leaving Mercedes in between us. She sat back a little and I noticed that Blaine was uncomfortable.

'You don't have to.' I told him.

'It's okay. I'm cool.' He moved forward awkwardly. I leaned in, looking at his lips. I glanced at his eyes. That hunger from before was there again. His face came closer. So close that I could feel his breath on my face. Smell the alcohol. Then I could taste it. His warm lips were soft on mine. He moved his face to get closer. His lips pushed mine open and his tongue slid in. Exploring my own.

'Hey!' Satan's voice brought us out of our moment. I looked embarrassed around the room. People were a little shocked but got over it when Santana suggested shots. We had a truth or dare. If you forfeited you had to down a shot in one. It came round to me in the circle.

'Kurt, truth or dare?' Santana asked.

'Truth.' I said without any conscious thought.

'I have one.' Rachel raised her hand. 'Is that the first time you've kissed Blaine?' She giggled.

'Of course!' I grumbled back. 'What do you think I am? A cheat! Huh, Finn.' I began to laugh uncontrollably. I stopped and sat in silence as they moved on. Some secrets came out. Like how long Sam and Mercedes had been at it and whether Finn and Rachel actually had sex. It turns out that they hadn't and that and Sam and Mercedes had been at it since summer.

'Got a whole summer lovin' goin' on?' Artie said in passing. That was it then. We had to have a song. We split into boys and girls (I went with the girls. Obviously.) and set up the karaoke. We sang the entire song. Samsades held the last note together and kissed after it. We were all way too drunk to do anything else now. We sat on the several couches in Santana's house and made up ship names.

'Remember Finchel.' Santana laughed. 'I remember coming up with that one!'

'I think you'll find I did!' Mercedes added.

'I still liked Pucklberry better.' I pointed to myself as I drank from my straw.

'What's mine and Mike's?' Tina asked.

'Tike?' Blaine suggested.

'Mina?' I shot it.

'Chang and chang?' Mercedes giggled.

'What about Tike Mina Chang?' Santana said. 'It's weird which sum's up you guys well.'

'I like that.' Tina said. She was curled up on Mike's lap. He was stroking her hair softly. That's love for you.

'Blantana is still cool though.' Santana said.

'I thought it was Saine?' Blaine said back.

'No me gusta.' She shook her head. She was sitting with him too. Curled up yes but not in the same way.

'Artanny.' Brittany said suddenly. The room fell silent and looked at her. 'Sorry. It took me a while to put mine and Artie's name together.' She was so cute.

'What about Brittartie?' I suggested.

'That's too hard to say.' Brittany whined. We sat making up ship names for ages. The hardest was Finn and Quinn.

'How can two people date with name's so similar?' Tina complained.

'I think we're gonna have to settle with fuinn.' I said after fifteen minutes of thoughtful silence.

'I think that is the one.' Blaine agreed. There was only really me and him awake now. Santana had fallen asleep on his knee and Sam and Mercedes were whispering quietly to each other. I glanced over at Tina and Mike who were asleep with their heads together. Brittany had slopped over Artie's knee like he was a human chair-swing. Artie was sitting up straight with his chin on his shoulder. It was adorable how people change in sleep. Even Rachel, who was lying in Puck's lap, was adorable with her mouth slightly open. I smiled and looked over to Blaine. He was watching me and smiling too.

'What?' I whispered.

'I've missed you.' He sighed.

'Me too.' I had to look away then. His eyes were hungry again and it made me want him.

'Come with me.' Blaine said. He shifted Santana's head and lifted her legs so she curled up alone on the couch.

'Where are you going?' She grumbled.

'I'm going to take Kurt home.' He whispered back. 'Go to sleep.' He turned to Samcedes. 'I'm taking Kurt home. See you on Monday.' He gestured for me to follow. I jumped up off the chair and bounded after him. We got into my car as he had come with Finn. He drove, which seemed pointless.

'How will you get home?' I asked. He looked at me in a "think about it" way and I smirked into the darkness as we drove to my house.


	15. The Gaga Project

**The Gaga Project**

I know I should feel terrible for what I just did. But it was so hard to feel bad when I was so fulfilled. Lying on Blaine's bare chest in a morning was the best cure for any hangover. I could tell he was awake because of the slow rise and fall of his chest. His hand was on the small of my back and his finger caressed over my spine. I was hours before he spoke. He knew now what he had done and he was angry.

'You're not gonna tell Santana about this are you?' He whispered.

'There's nothing to tell.' I replied. Not looking at him.

'It was fun though, right?' He was looking now. I could feel his eyes on my back. I had to look. My eye's couldn't keep away.

'It was good for me. You seem guilty though.'

'I am. You have no idea how many time's I've sat outside your house and wanted to come in.' He was staring at his hand as it moved up and down my spine.

'I wish you had.' Was all I could reply with. He laughed humourlessly.

'I should go. I don't know what I was thinking.' He tried to push me off.

'Blaine wait.' I grabbed for him. Our faces were suddenly inches apart. His breathing was deep and his eyes on my lips.

'What for?' He said as his gaze moved to mine.

'I've been thinking about something.' I sat back in order to control myself. 'On the day you agreed to be my boyfriend my father got better. When we were arguing about Santana I got punched in the face. When we weren't together you got blinded and when we kissed you were cured. Don't you think the world is telling us something?' His face was full of wonder before he realized.

'Oh my god.' He said quickly. 'You're right. You're absolutely right.' His eyes were wide in amazement.

'I want to be with you Blaine. More than Santana or anyone else. I want you for the you I know. The one you show to only me and I can't stand around and watch you be unhappy.' I took his hand in mine. 'Please.' I begged. He was silent and I knew he was thinking. He began to nod slowly.

'Okay.' He said. looking at me now. 'Okay. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I love you.' He pulled me towards him. I rested on his warm, smooth body and sighed. I was home again. We could win Regionals and Nationals and be champions and everyone will respect us and Blaine can tell people about us. I kissed him. He pulled my hips towards him and we were lost to the night again.

Glee club was manic that Monday. Rachel seemed to have hitched with Puck as they sat close together and rather intimate. I could smile at all the couples now. I sort of belonged with them.

'What are you smiling for?' Mercedes asked.

'Nothing.' I replied innocently. I began to hum to myself. Bopping along to Lady Gagas "Born this way."

'Kurt?' Mr Schue asked. Pulling me out of my imaginary stage dance.

'Yeah.' I blushed. Casting a look around the room I saw that all eyes were on me.

'Would you like to explain why you're belting out Gaga in the lesson?' His eyebrows raised.

'Umm,' I blushed deeper still. 'I didn't realize I was. Sorry.' I added.

'Don't be. It inspired me.' Mr Schue grabbed a white board pen and wrote one word that made me shine with excitement.

_**Gaga**_

The room buzzed with a mixture of excitement and sadness.

'Not happy with that Finn?' I turned around at his sigh.

'Mr Schue,' He raised his hand. 'I feel like we always do what the girls want us to. I think, with the exception of, you know, Kurt, that the guys should do something... more guy-ish.' He nodded to his fellow boys who agreed.

'Okay then.' Mr Schue's cogs were working. 'Who would you say is the male equivalent to lady Gaga?' He looked around the room. I raised my hand but so did Puck.

'Bruce Springstein.' Was the future Mr. PuckleBerry-no balls' answer.

'How?' The room asked in unison.

'Because he sang about pain and the sadness of life. That's what Gaga does, right?'

'Umm, no.' I snapped. 'Gaga sing's about how god created everyone to be beautiful even though they have insecurities and disadvantages.'

'Like what?' Mercedes asked.

'Oh c'mon. Like there's nothing you'd like to change about yourself. Or maybe something that makes you different from other people.' I paused whilst everyone thought.

'Michael Jackson?' Blaine suggested out of nowhere. The room looked at him now. 'Because he sang about it not mattering if you're black or white and stuff. He accepted his differences.' The room continued to stare. 'Or not.' He added in a small voice.

'Blaine's right.' I said. 'Michael is the best option.' More thought.

'Is that settled then?' Mr Schue asked.

'Settled.' We all agreed. We left the lesson and I made my way to science. I drooled in sleep as my teacher bored the class with the periodic table. Something at the door caught my attention. A very guilty Blaine was being chaperoned by his English teacher.

'Excuse me sir, can Mr Anderson please come into your class as he continues to talk and disrupt.' His teacher scowled at him.

'Sure.' My science teacher said. 'He can sit with Kurt.' My heart pounded. I turned up my nose when he sat beside me. He ignored me the same. Sir went on about neutrons and protons whilst I continued to pretend to sleep. I almost jumped when a warm hand took mine underneath the table. I glanced through my eyelashes at Blaine who was smirking at the table. Sitting at the back of the class was an advantage. 'I'd like you to work with the person next to you about atomic numbers and mass numbers.' The class began to talk. Whether it was about science I didn't care. I turned to face Blaine. We burst out laughing and began to appreciate that we had this moment. We didn't have much time together at home as my Dad didn't know and Quinn was taking up more space in my room as she was almost five months now. We had met up in bars and parks in the last two days and texted all night.

'So, how are you?' He asked formally. A smile still on his face.

'I'm very well thank you.' I returned in mock formality.

'So, do you _get_ this whole table thing?' Blaine threw his pencil down on the page.

'Yeah, it's really easy once you know what you're doing.' I picked up his pencil and began to explain. 'Each of these are made of atom's.' I gestured to the squares on the table. 'Each atom is made up of neutrons, protons and electrons. The number at the bottom is the atomic number, that shows how many protons there are in the atom. Are you following?'

'Yes. I think.' He frowned and focused on the page.

'The top number is the mass number that's how many protons _and_ neutrons there are. To find out how many neutrons there are you take the bottom number from the top.' I checked that he was following. I could see his mind working. He was nodding.

'The protons have a charge of plus one, a positive charge. Electrons have a charge of minus one, a negative charge. Finally, neutrons are neutral, meaning they have no charge. Got it?'

'I- I think so.' He said slowly. 'You're so smart.' He shot me a dazzling smile. I returned it when a thought struck me. 'What?' He asked wearily. 'You have that look.'

'What look?' I whispered.

'The one where you're plotting something.' He x-rayed me.

'I just thought, if we want to spend more time together, I could tutor you.' I shrugged. Suddenly thinking it was a terrible idea.

'That's an amazing idea.' He said unexpectedly.

'Really?'

'Yeah, totally. It'll give me an excuse for my parents and Santana and also your Dad and Quinn. That's the best idea ever.' He was happy, in a strange way. Cute though it was I had to check that he was okay.

'Are you sure about this. 'Cause, if my Dad finds out or worse _Quinn_ does then this will be out and we'll be busted.'

'That's okay. It doesn't bother me if they find out. It'll take a load off me I can tell you that for sure.' He laughed and asked me about science. I wasn't a nerd exactly, I just liked talking to him.

I thought we had been discovered. We sat on my bed and Quinn walked in.

'What are you guys doing?' She asked. Laughing at something my Dad had just said.

'Ummm we're - er-'

'Studying. Well, I'm tutoring Blaine.' I rescued him from his stutter.

'Yeah. Tutoring.'

'Oh. Well I came to get my jacket. Finn and I are going to the fair on in the field by school.' She walked to the chair in front of the mirror and made to leave. She turned around and looked at us seriously. 'I won't tell Santana or anyone. Just be careful. She will find out.' She left. We looked at each other for a second before I threw the papers onto the floor and pulled him into a kiss. His lips tasted of the chocolate we had just shared. He rolled me over so I lay beneath him and placed his hand behind my neck to pull my face closer. It was steaming up so I pulled away.

'What?' He asked in a teasing voice.

'I need to cool off.' I sighed. He nodded and knelt up. His legs were either side of mine and he took both my hands, intertwining our fingers and deep in thought.

'What do you think is the best Michael song for the assignment?' He asked my hand.

'Umm, no idea. I can't help you though. That would be going behind enemy lines.' I whispered excitedly.

'Oooh, sounds kinky.' He leaned forward and let go of my hands. Pulling my chin towards him. He placed his lips lightly on mine before it turned hotter and harder. He rolled, he was beneath me. I went for air and he moved his lips down to my neck. Rolling back again. His breath was hot on my neck and his hand pulled my hips towards his. I could have stayed for hours just making out but time flies when you're having fun and before we knew it he was leaving. He waved and drove home. I waited twelve minutes before he text me.

_Miss u already. Blaine x_

**Miss you more. Please come back :'( Kurt x**

_I can't, I have a game this weekend. I gotta hit the gym today. Blaine x_

**You're already hot enough. What do you need the gym for? Kurt x**

_To feel like a guy again. Blaine x_

**Oh. Sorry. See what u mean now. Kurt x**

We continued to text all night when he returned from the gym. Flirting mostly. Quinn came home exhausted and fell asleep on the camp bed. I tried to keep my eyes open at one in the morning but was having no such luck. I said goodnight and went to sleep. My mind was racing with assignment ideas the next morning. I posted my idea of "Born this way," which every one seemed to like until the costume ideas.

'Don't you think that's a little _too_ Gaga?' Tina suggested. We sat in the girls bathroom. I was allowed in there by most girls as I was gay and not accepted in the men's.

'Nothing is ever too Gaga. Look at the star herself. She's all kinds of Gaga.' Mercedes and I high fived.

'I think this idea is _perfect_ for me.' Rachel chimed in.

'Oh no. You ain't singin' the solo. Tina and I are gonna do that.' Mercedes used her attitude to overpower the tiny Rachel.

'Don't you think we should use out best singers so Mr Schue will like ours better?'

'Hold me back.' Satan said. ''Cause I'm about to punch your creepily large nose in!' She charged and Brittany held her back. Rachel screamed dramatically and cowered in a corner.

'All this drama and no planning.' I crossed my arms and shook my head. 'I think that the best singer _should_ have the solo. That's why I'll have the lead.' I stood tall and proud whilst the girls complained and protested.

'Why don't we share the lead?' Quinn suggested. She was standing by the sink and far away from Santana. We stared at her for a second before agreeing.

'Seems reasonable.' I nodded. 'We should vote.' I wrote all our names on a piece of paper and mixed them in the sink. 'We'll have three soloists.' I decided. I placed my hand into the sink and pulled out one of the pieces of paper. I read the name.

'Mercedes.' I said enthusiastically. She celebrated and hugged Tina whose name was pulled out next. I put my hand in for the final time and looked at the paper. 'Me.' I said gleefully.

'What! This is rigged!' Satan began.

'The paper has spoken.' Quinn said.

'Oh shut it preggo or I'll hit you harder.' Satan snapped.

'Touch her and I'll deflate your fake baloons!' I stepped between her and Quinn.

'Oh that's how you're gonna play it, huh fag?' She folded her arms and walked right up to my face.

'I know who I am. You shag every guy in school to feel good about yourself.' That struck gold. Her face dropped and she backed off.

'So,' I recovered. 'Decision made.' I clasped my hands together and began to choreograph. The moves were sweet I must admit. The next thing was the shirts. Mercedes, Quinn and I went to the mall to find the perfect costumes. We searched several shops and tried on some crazy costumes but none seemed to fit. We decided to call it a day and get some ice-cream (Quinn had smelt it from the floor above) and sit in the mall and people-watch. Quinn devoured her ice-cream in seconds and wandered off to get a pasty when she came charging back and tugging on my arm.

'What is it?' I asked as I was dragged to a shop window.

'I had an amazing idea!' She said excitedly. Mercedes followed behind her. 'This shop prints words onto shirts! We could show that we were born this way by wearing what sets us apart!' Her eyes shone with excitement. I could see where she was coming from so I texted every girl in the glee club and got their reply. Making the shirts was the best thing ever. The woman laughed with us at the craziness of the shirts. I couldn't wait to perform for the guys. To belong to the girls for once.

'Someone's happy today.' My Dad called from the couch that Saturday.

'I can't wait for the glee project on Monday.' I said excitedly as I sat beside him. 'I know were gonna win Regionals. Mr Schue still won't say where Nationals is being held but I can feel that it's somewhere awesome.' I sat back. Able now to endure the length of a football match. Only by texting Blaine throughout it. When the match ended my Dad turned off the TV and faced me.

'Kurt,' He said seriously. 'There's something I need to tell you. I asked Carol to marry me. She said yes.'

'Oh my _god_!' I exclaimed. 'That's awesome Dad!' I hugged him.

'There's something else as well.' He looked me deeply in the eyes. 'I want you to plan it.' I froze for a second. Mind racing with dresses and color schemes.

'Really.' I said slowly.

'Uhu.' He nodded.

'Oh _wow_.' I squeaked.

'Just remember we don't have a lot of money so be reasonable.' He warned.

'Trust me, I'll be reasonable.' I ran upstairs and rang Blaine immediately. He seemed enthusiastic about it too as we planned by text through the night.


End file.
